


Love... or Not

by Rowaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Cheesy, Corny, M/M, Veela Draco, bad author!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowaine/pseuds/Rowaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry must deal with coming of age twice. Once, his own... and again with Draco's. This is my attempt at a Veela fic (originally written in 1999).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love... or Not

　

This is a really old story that I forgot I'd written until my daughter pulled it up one afternoon. "Hey Mom, this is wacked. What were you thinking?" So I had to go back and reread it (editing the worst of the typos along the way) to figure out whatinhell she was talking about.  
  
  
**Title: Love... or Not**  
  
**Author:** Rowaine (rowained@yahoo.com)  
  
**Pairing:** HP/DM, HG/RW, PP/SF, BZ/GW, SS/SB  
  
**Rating:** Eh, don't think this one ever got above PG-13 :P  
  
**Setting:** This was written shortly after GoF came out, therefore it is thoroughly AU. It is also the one-and-only HP/DM story I have ever attempted beyond drabbles. Useless bit of trivia, but what the hell.  
  
**Warnings:** Veela!fic, schmoop, sap, and silliness. There's also a fair amount of smart aleck comments. This story walks a very fine line... Honestly, I have to say that it is but a moth's hangnail away from serious crack!fic. You're welcome to decide for yourself.  
  
**Summary:** Harry must deal with coming of age twice. Once, his own... and again with Draco's.  
  
**Standard Disclaimer:** Not mine. Never was. Never will be. Depressing thought. JKR is the goddess of choice. Just borrowing, and warping the characters and world and all that good stuff for my own selfish purposes. No harm intended.  
  
**Author's Note:** Yep, this is another Draco-the-Veela story. With permission from the ever-talented Frizzy, I'll be using some of her background about the half-Veela subculture. Thanky much, dear lady!  


Love... or Not

 

~ Part 1 ~

  
  
Every culture has standards for the "coming of age" of their children. In most technological countries, there are legal restrictions for minors based entirely on chronological age. Many third world territories rely on practical knowledge - the ability to keep themselves and their family alive. And in the majority of wizarding societies, the age of consent is based on the final stage of magical growth, usually occurring between the sixteenth and eighteenth years.  
  
It is at this age, whether the concrete laws of "must be 21 years old to purchase alcoholic beverages" found in Muggle North America or the more abstract rites of amalgamation within the magical community, that young people enjoy their first taste of adult privileges... followed shortly by adult responsibilities.  
  
Most newly acclaimed adults are quick to find that the scales are skewed toward the less pleasant responsibilities.

~ * ~

  
  
Diagon Alley, the center of commerce for wizarding London and surrounding climes, was teaming with activity in the last week of August. The new school term's letters freshly delivered, students flocked to the various shops and boutiques to fill their orders for books, potions ingredients, and assorted supplies needed for the year.   
  
For practically every student, a trip to Madam Malkin's robe shop was a yearly necessity. Draco Malfoy sifted through racks of dress robes while waiting for his order to be filled. The blond Slytherin was eager for his seventh year to begin - prepared with a shiny new prefect badge and Quidditch captain emblem, the young wizard was virtually bursting with good humor. Even the appearance of his least favorite rival, Harry Potter, could not dampen his spirits.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the Boy-Who-Refused-to-Die. How are you this fine summer day, Scarface?"   
  
Doing a quick double-take at his nemesis' levity, the raven-haired Gryffindor replied, "Never better, Ferret. Enjoy your holiday?"  
  
"Always do." Silver-grey eyes sparkled with mischievous delight. "Where are your shadows? I don't see Weasel and the... Muggle-born... anywhere around."  
  
Chuckling softly, Harry said, "They're probably snogging in the back rows of Zonko's right now. Why, did you want to watch? Such voyeuristic intentions from a Pureblood!"  
  
"Ssshh! Don't let my mother hear you talk like that, Potty. She deplores such crudity."  
  
"And that's supposed to worry me? After all, I hardly think your parents are very fond of me after last spring."  
  
"Oh yes, your final stand with the Dark Lord. You won, if I remember correctly. Although from the looks of your clothes, I'd have to say that you didn't come out unscathed."  
  
"Hah! This is your last chance to heckle me about my clothes, Malfoy. I'll never have to wear my relatives' generous offerings again."  
  
"So that rumor had some truth to it. Interesting. Any other stories you'd like to confirm for me?"  
  
"Nah, not without equal exchange of information. Nothing is free these days."  
  
"How very _Slytherin_ of you, Potter! Very well, I'm in a pleasant mood. What sort of information are you in search of?"  
  
"Hrm. I don't suppose that you'd accept an open-end deal? While we're being so nice to each other, it's almost a shame to waste the smooth vibes with business proposals."  
  
"Spoilsport. Some of us find as much pleasure in business."  
  
"Really? That's sorta sad, Malfoy. Surely you can find more suitable _pleasurable diversions_ than making deals with a lowly Gryffindor."  
  
"Ah, you've caught me out. I'll be disowned for not showing proper ridicule to your assumptions that the two are mutually exclusive."  
  
"And such big words, with over a week till school starts! Trying to impress yourself before term begins?"  
  
Discrete coughing and a slight rustle of fabric disrupted the odd exchange. "Your new robes, Mr. Malfoy, sir."  
  
"Thank you, Madam. Mother will take care of the fee." Nodding his head at his yearmate, the blond snickered. "Seems that you've lost your chance at polite conversation, Potter. Good day."  
  
With a dramatic flare, the Slytherin swept out of the shop, leaving Harry and the seamstress shaking their heads. He offered the proprietress a cocky wink and grinned. "I'm not sure who cast a cheering charm on him, but I hope it lasts. Now, could you please help me? I need a full set of wizard and Muggle clothes, and some to wear today."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Potter. Would you like a hand in choosing colors and styles?"  
  
"Yes! And maybe you could burn these rags for me...?"  
  
"Gladly."

~ * ~

  
  
Halfway down the street at Flourish & Blotts book store, Hermione Granger and her boyfriend Ron Weasley looked for the titles listed on their school letters. The tall redhead grimaced as his ladylove piled even more books to the stack, complaining (and knowing that his gripes will fall on conveniently deaf ears) at the weight and number of tomes he was expected to carry.  
  
"Come on, 'Mione! No one needs this many books."  
  
"Nonsense, love. We've got NEWTs to take this year. You can't be too prepared, or begin studying too soon."  
  
From behind one of the ceiling-high shelves, they heard a soft laugh. "And here are the other two Golden Gryffies. Potter mentioned you might be snogging in some dark corner, but it appears you've been distracted. Poor Weasel! Ditched for the newest volume of Arithmancy?"  
  
The new Head Girl giggled before she could catch herself. "Behave, Malfoy. It's too early for you to begin your yearly taunts."  
  
"Yeah, Ferret, just let it rest till the train this time. We were having such fun till you showed up."  
  
"Oh please, don't let my presence interrupt your odd little mating ritual."  
  
Cough. "If that's what you consider foreplay, it's no wonder that Pansy moved on to greener pastures."  
  
"Why Granger, you wound me! Whoever would have thought the bookworm would have heard of foreplay... And Weasley, I should congratulate you - if she's moved from textbooks to practical application, you might just see some action this decade."  
  
"Unlike you, Malfoy, some of us prefer to keep our private lives _private_. Now why don't you be a good little ferret and go bugger off before Mummy and Daddy Dearest catch you talking with a Muggle-born and a Muggle-lover."  
  
Snicker. "Yes, do run along, Malfoy. It wouldn't do for the Silver Prince to be seen with us lowborn Gryffindors." Reaching a hand out to pat him on the head, Hermione laughed aloud when the Slytherin barely dodged.  
  
"Hey now, watch the hair! Fine, you two are less fun than Potty. I'll just go back and annoy him some more."  
  
As the blond wizard stalked out of the book store, the young couple shared snickers at his disgruntled mutterings.   
  
"Hell, 'Mione, if I'd known that was all it takes to get him to leave, I'd have been using the kill'em-with-kindness routine all along."  
  
"Amazing. He's either mellowed alot since last spring, or he's finally growing out of his evil git phase. This year might just be tolerable."

~ * ~

  
  
"Oi, brother mine! Is that young Harry lurking behind the shelves of our humble establishment?"  
  
"I believe it is, Gred. Shall we entertain him?"  
  
One. Two. Three. POUNCE! (Author's rhetorical comment: or would that be "ponce"?)  
  
"Aieeee! Hi guys, er, nice to see you too. HEY! Hands off the... oh nice, feel free to continue. Mmmm, must remember that trick."

~ * ~

  
  
From his vantage point toward the back of the newly opened Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes shop, one blond Slytherin watches in delight as his nemesis is gleefully ravished. Before the last of his blood flow is diverted, he thinks: _Terribly interesting, and quite arousing. So that's where he likes to be nibbled. Must take notes._

~ * ~

  
  
Racing through the shopping crowds, the raven-haired young wizard finally joined his two best friends at Florean Fortesque’s Ice Cream Parlour for sundaes. The trio quickly caught up on their summer activities, chatting amiably and stealing bites of each other's frozen treats. Several classmates greeted them in passing, further evidence that the turmoil of the previous years is finally over - for once, the start of a new school year holds no apprehension for the Boy-Who-Still-Lived.

~ * ~

  
  
With the Golden Gryffies seated at one of the outdoor tables, Draco took up a counter seat inside, thoughtfully sipping his strawberry malt. His mind was awhirl with confusing thoughts and feelings, which he realized was a combination of his magic levels coming to full power and his genetic heritage kicking into effect. Between the two, overwhelming surges of lust, fear, and uncertainty barreled through the Slytherin. The one thought he could firmly latch onto was -- _My mate is nearby!_

~ * ~

  
  
_My **mate** is nearby!_ Shaking his head to clear his vision from the newly-released power surge, Draco quickly scanned the area. The ice cream parlor was full of shoppers taking a break from their tasks, making his search much more difficult. _What did Father say about recognizing my mate? By scent? But there's so many people to sniff! If I run around smelling each person, they'll drag me off to St. Mungo's in a white jacket. And I look so faded in white..._

~ * ~

  
  
"... It was just the oddest conversation I've ever had with him. Almost like he was going out of his way to be nice, and even amusing."  
  
"Yeah, he was the same around us. Didn't even call 'Mione a Mudblood!"  
  
"Have either of you considered that perhaps he's trying to act like an adult for a change?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry. Then Harry looked at Ron. With the silent communication that comes from years of being closest friends, the two young wizards shook their heads simultaneously and said, "Naaaaaaaaah, it's Malfoy!"

~ * ~

  
  
Three days before the beginning of the new school year.  
  
"Mum! This is driving me absolutely batty... _HELP!!_ "  
  
"What is it now, little Dragon?"  
  
"My mate. She or he is out there, I know it. Their scent was all up and down Diagon Alley, and I couldn't track them through the crowds. But what if they aren't going to Hogwarts? What happens if I can't bond with them before mating season?!"  
  
"Hush now, little one. If you do not sense your mate at school before Yuletime, we will get permission to withdraw you until we can locate him or her. The Board of Governors should be very accommodating, since this situation is part of your development process."  
  
"How can you be so calm? Your only child is slowly going mad, and you're making holiday plans?"  
  
Sigh. "We've been over this more than enough times, Draco. There is little else we can do until you have searched among the other students. You know quite well that your mate is likely to be your own age, which limits the search considerably."  
  
"But Mum!"  
  
"Dear, kindly shut the hell up. Go to your room and _occupy_ yourself. Relieve some tension. Or go play Quidditch. Do whatever it is young men do to blow off steam, and stop pestering me!"

~ * ~

  
  
"Y'know, I'm really glad my sister got over her crush. That was just too awkward."  
  
"No kidding. But it doesn't help any that her new boyfriend is co-founder of the unofficial Potter Fan Club."  
  
"Well, you gotta admit that it makes sense. Ginny held a torch for you for several years, and Collin was just as dedicated. Together, they make a great team."  
  
"As long as they aren't following me into the showers again with that damned camera!"  
  
"Are they still doing that?"  
  
"Yeah, I caught them trying to rig it for time-delay just before going to bed last night. If they don't cool it, I'm not taking a shower again till we get to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh man, that's just gross! I'm not sharing my room with an unclean seeker."  
  
"Then call off your sister and her pet photographer!"  
  
"Right, immediately.... **_MOM!!_** _GINNY AND COLLIN ARE AT IT AGAIN!_ "  
  
"Er, thanks mate. Next time, why don't you open the door and just talk to her? She's only in the next room."  
  
Shrug. "With all the kids in this house? Why waste time and effort avoiding the twins' pranks?"  
  
"Yeah, they sulk too much when they miss a trick."  
  
"... Harry... You haven't been doing anything with my brothers again, have you?"  
  
"Do you really want an answer to that?"  
  
"Erk, no. Nevermind."

~ * ~

  
  
An awfully loud train whistle alerted the bustling students of the last boarding call onto the Hogwarts Express. Hugs and kisses distributed by teary-eyed mothers to embarrassed youngsters, final care packages handed out, fathers quickly emptied their pockets of spending money, and porters rushed to load the last few remaining trunks. Standard yearly practice all around.  
  
The Gryffindor Trio found their usual compartment toward the back of the train and gratefully sank back in the seats.  
  
"Honestly Ron, your mother worries more than any other ten people combined. And did you know she sat me down last night to give me **the talk**? Please! Between my own parents, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey, I think I've heard about birds and bees enough for this lifetime."  
  
Both young men laugh loudly at their friend, before remembering their own conversation with Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Don't fret over it, love. Dad gave us the same deal last night. With diagrams even. Was sorta cool, once he got past the blushing and stammering."  
  
Snicker. "Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen your dad turn that many shades of red in under five minutes. But those last few spells he showed us were great!"  
  
"New spells?" The bookworm in Hermione perked up.  
  
"Er, nothing you'll need to learn, dearest."  
  
"Oh, that kind of spells, eh? Well, you'll just have to show me later."  
  
"With great pleasure."  
  
"Oh don't start that again. Not in front of the poor, deprived single person!"  
  
Twin snorts. "Like that's ever stopped you from tripping a likely girl _or_ boy at every chance."  
  
"Fine. Pick on me all you want. I'll remember this when it comes time to completely embarrass you. Two words of warning, Ronniekins: Bachelor Party!"  
  
Stifling a groan, the redhead ducked behind his girlfriend. " 'Mione, make him go away. He's threatening to enlist the twins in throwing that damned party if, er, I mean _when_ you and I make it official."  
  
"Actually, it sounds like fun. What sort of games do you have planned? Should I arrange for the cakes and punch?"  
  
"Umm, no thanks, 'Mione... A bachelor party is for guys only. Women do that bridal shower thing."  
  
"Oh, so in other words, you intend on ganging up on my beloved with his twin brothers, getting him completely pissed, and taking loads of embarrassing pictures of him with some slutty callgirl for future extortion?"  
  
"... Yeah, that sounds about right."  
  
"Oh, ok then. Enjoy!"  
  
" _HERMIONE!!_ "

~ * ~

  
  
Shortly after the Express left its London platform, our favorite Slytherin Silver Prince began stalking up and down the passenger cars in search of his mate's scent. Unfortunately for him, some thoughtful person had raised all the windows to let in more fresh air. Cursing the train workers, window manufacturers, the maker of late summer afternoons, and everything else he could think of, Draco continued hunting his prey.

~ * ~

  
  
Sigh. "Ron, Hermione... I love you both, but there's only so much I can take. Enjoy your snog session. I'm off to find the snack trolley."

~ * ~

  
  
_There!_ That **SCENT!!** _Hah, you won't escape this time, my pretty._

~ * ~

  
  
Two cars up from the safety (and pheromone-laden atmosphere) of his normal compartment, Harry walked slowly toward the front end of the train, looking for chocolate frogs or some other sweet. Anything that could take his mind off the very affectionate lovebirds. As he reached the middle car, a familiar figure literally ran head-on into him.  
  
"Malfoy. I see your natural grace hasn't suffered any since last year."  
  
"Dear Merlin, Potter. Can't you watch where you're go..." Sniff! _Oh shit, I'm fucked._ Moan. The lanky blond sank to the floor, cradling his head in his hands.  
  
"Hell Draco, are you ok?"  
  
"Go away, Potter. You need to go far, far away."  
  
"But you're in pain. At least let me get a headache potion or something for you."  
  
Sigh. "You don't understand anything, dumbass. _Get the hell away from me!_ "  
  
"Nice to see your spirit is still intact. Now really, what's wrong? A headache? Maybe your hair gel is on too tight."  
  
Standing up beside his black-haired classmate, Draco folded his arms across his chest, sighed deeply, and said, "Don't say I didn't warn you, Harry."  
  
"...?"  
  
Whatever the Wonder Boy was about to say got cut off rather abruptly, as a hormonal part-Veela wrapped inhumanly strong arms around him and proceeded to plant one hell of a kiss on the Gryffindor's (almost) unwilling lips. Several minutes later, they had to break for air...  
  
"Explain yourself, Malfoy, before I curse your balls off."  
  
"You wouldn't listen, and now there's nothing I can do. You're mine, Potter."  
  
"Hate to be the one to tell you this, but I don't belong to you or anyone else. And you didn't even ask first! I thought you Purebloods were taught all about manners and etiquette."  
  
"Oh stop squirming, you idiot. I can't let you go, not yet. Don't you ever pay attention in Defense?"  
  
"Well yeah, I must pay some kind of attention, since Voldemort is dead and gone. What does that have to do with you _kissing_ me?"  
  
"Think about it, would you? Don't strain your brain or anything, but do try to remember. What did our class learn about Veelas and part-Veelas last year?"  
  
"Veelas... those really beautiful and completely insane women from the World Quidditch game back in fourth year?"  
  
"That's right, Potty. Now what do you remember about them, other than their knockers."  
  
"I could probably think easier if you'd _let me go_."  
  
"Not a chance, although we could move into a compartment and sit down."  
  
"Fine, just get out of the hall so no one sees us like this."  
  
"embarrassed to be with me? Why Harry, I'm wounded!"  
  
"You will be, when you finally let go of my arms."  
  
"Hrmph, just wrack your memory for details about Veela... try to remember half or three-quarter versions specifically."  
  
The two young wizards crab-walked into a nearby compartment, where Draco sat and pulled his prey onto his lap. Harry kicked the door shut behind him for privacy, ignoring the little voice in his head trying to explain why privacy with this Slytherin was an phenomenally bad idea.  
  
"Right. Part-Veelas come into something called an Inheritance about the same time that their adult magical powers kick in. When that happens, they also begin a search for their lifemate. With heightened senses, they supposedly can sniff out the scent of their mate from blocks away. There's also something about mating season, but last year's teacher got flustered every time someone asked about it."  
  
"Very good! You actually got part of that right. Our books weren't completely accurate, but you remembered the more salient facts just fine. Now for the next question: What do people with Veela blood tend to look like?"  
  
"Er... pale, blond, exceptionally attractive... oh Merlin's balls, you are _not_ trying to tell me --"  
  
"That's right, loverboy. And guess who's coming to dinner tonight?"  
  
" _NO WAY!_ What makes you think I even like guys?"  
  
"Simple. The Weasley twins. Their shop. Diagon Alley. Ring any bells?"  
  
Groan. "Fine, now why should I even bother thinking about this?"  
  
"Oh please. Like the whole world doesn't already know what you're looking for in a lover. Someone who sees past the public image. Someone who will never desert you. Someone who will love you unconditionally. Someone who will stand by you and protect you, so you can ditch the hero gig. Did I cover the important parts?"  
  
Sigh. "Yeah, most of them. But what makes you think I'll accept your oh-so-kind proposal?"  
  
"It isn't a proposal for me, Harry." Draco's voice lowered to a bare whisper, echoing his nervousness. "If my lifemate rejects me, I will die. The longer it takes for us to completely bond, the farther my mind will retreat from sanity. Wait too long, and you'll have one crazy half-Veela stuck to you like glue... until I stop breathing, that is."  
  
"You won't guilt trip me into anything, Malfoy. You and your entire family have tried so many times to get me killed, and now I'm supposed to fall over myself helping you out _for life_ by bonding with you? This whole thing would be so fucking funny, if it weren't pathetically sad. Now I'll say it again, for the last time -- Let me go, _please._ "  
  
"Wait. Please, Harry... just say you'll give me a chance?"  
  
"I refuse to promise anything. We've got too much bad blood between us for me to simply forget the past six years. If you're really convinced that the gods are so warped as to make me your mate, then you can at least give me a few days to think it all over."  
  
"That's fair, but..."  
  
"Finish the thought already."  
  
"Just don't shut me out without giving it a shot first, please?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Let me up, Malfoy. I need to get back to my friends before they send out a search party."  
  
The blond's arms tightened slightly around his mate before letting the reluctant Gryffindor go free. As he watched Harry storm out of the compartment, Draco felt as if his heart was being ripped apart. _You can't run forever, Harry. You can't hate me any longer either. Not when there's no reason for us to fight now... All of my anger and jealousy toward you are gone. All I see in you now are the good parts._

~ * ~

  
  
_What the bloody hell is he playing at? This whole Veela story has to be some kind of plot cooked up over a summer of boredom. Just one last plan to humiliate the great Boy-Who-Lived._  
  
Be honest with yourself, Harry. He was telling the truth -- you saw it in his eyes, heard it in his voice. The little bugger said "please" half a dozen times, called you by your given name, and was practically begging for you to just get to know him.  
  
_Shut up! This is **Malfoy** we're talking about!! The self-serving, arrogant prick who repeatedly tried to get all of Gryffindor in trouble every time he turned around. The same poncy git who made Neville's cauldron explode during every potions class since first year. The same smirking bastard who flaunted his family's wealth, name and power to get Hagrid and Dumbledore sacked -- not that it worked. Hmm... none of his schemes really worked. Sure, we had some points taken and a few detentions passed out, but no really lasting damage. And it turned out that his dad was a spy just like Snape..._  
  
That's right. They were all playing roles. Maybe the person you think of as your main rival is really a decent person somewhere... deep down inside.  
  
_It'd have to be buried **really** deep down. Come on, if he had any redeeming qualities at all, why would he have worked so hard to be hated by the whole school? Hell, even half the Slytherins can't stand him._  
  
Role-playing sucks, huh? With him being the ideal bad guy, it got you out of the spotlight from some of the more damaging stunts.  
  
_Why do I even bother arguing with myself? I never seem to be able to win, on either side. Fine. He might not be the snotty little shit he's always seemed to be, and he might even be halfway decent somewhere. But he's still got alot of sucking up to do before I'll come close to considering this insane idea._  
  
Lovely mental images you're making.  
  
_Huh?_  
  
Sucking. Come. Yeah, you aren't the least bit attracted to him.  
  
_.... That's evil. That's just **wrong**. That's... regrettably true. I hate you._  
  
Impossible to hate your own subconscious. You may thank me for forcing you to see the facts later. A dozen chocolate frogs would be lovely, and a nice note.  
  
_Just shut up already._

~ * ~

  
  
Fifteen paces from door to bed. Thirteen paces from bed to bureau. Twenty-two paces from wardrobe to bathroom.   
  
"Aaaaarrgh! When is he going to talk to me? He's so very close, and won't let me near him..."  
  
Flopping onto his bed, Draco curled into a fetal position, sobbing softly. His fight against the Veela instincts was over, as he could hardly deny the peace and clarity he found while touching Harry Potter. Such serenity was a dim memory by now, only a few hours after their arrival at Hogwarts, but the blond wizard clutched at that scrap of sanity in desperation.  
  
_Mum must be mistaken. I won't last six months without going crazy._

　

~ Part 2 ~

  
  
While our star-crossed lovers... alright, how about Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum? Yeah them, anyways, while Harry and Draco sulked in their respective dorm rooms, their closest friends held council. Walking toward the rose gardens behind the castle, Pansy and Blaise quietly discussed the nominal leader of their house and his heritage; Ron and Hermione argued about the Golden Boy's solitary state on their way to the greenhouses.   
  
With a little bad luck and some rotten timing (and for the convenience of my quasi-plot), the four seventh year students collided midway to their destinations. Several threats of hexing later, the small group shared a shakey laugh at their clumsiness. 

~ * ~

  
  
"So, are you and Blaise a couple now?" Hermione had to ask.  
  
"Well, yes and no. We stick close together for safety, and because we're good friends. And in case we need a date for a dance or something. You and Ron are still going out, I see."  
  
"Oh yes! As much as he frustrates me at times, he's the only one who can balance me and make me laugh."  
  
"Balance... yes, we all need that. Some more than others..."  
  
"You're drifting, Pansy. Who are you thinking of that needs balanced?"  
  
"Draco. He's been acting strange for the past week. I think he's been kicked by his Inheritance."  
  
"Inheritance? Oh, so it's true that he's part-Veela... I had wondered. He was positively _perky_ when we saw him in Diagon Alley."  
  
Stifled giggle. "Don't let him hear you describe it like that. But it wouldn't matter now... I think he's having trouble getting his chosen mate to agree with the bonding. From the way he's moping about, this is hitting him really hard."  
  
"Hmm. Do you know who his mate is? Maybe we could play matchmaker."  
  
"Well no, but it shouldn't be very hard to convince him to tell me. I doubt he'd appreciate our assistance, but if a Veela can't bond with their mate, they eventually go insane. With the way he's acting, it seems like he's close to that point already."  
  
"I wonder... Do you know if he had a run-in with Harry on the train? Harry was pretty shaken up about something when he finally came back to our compartment."  
  
"Uh, yes, I believe he did mention something like that. But his words were closer to _Bloody hell, why Potter?_ "  
  
Snort. "And that might just be the last piece of the puzzle. Of course Harry would fight a bond with Draco. After all these years of those two fighting every time they meet, it's only to be expected that one or both of them resist the pull. But I don't believe that Harry is as unaffected as he seems. You had to have seen the far-off expression he wore all evening."  
  
"Alright, assuming that we're correct on this, what do we do?"  
  
"First, we call those two idiots to join us. We'll need their help with the _guy stuff_ after all."

~ * ~

  
  
Meanwhile, at the testosterone farm...  
  
"Hey Blaise."  
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
"She a good kisser?"  
  
"When she's in the mood for it."  
  
"Yeah, same with mine."  
  
"Need to fix Draco up with someone before he blows a gasket."  
  
"Same with Harry. Which team does Malfoy play for?"  
  
"Doesn't much matter."  
  
"Hmm. Set'em up together?"  
  
"Sure. We'll need the ladies' help though. I'm not very good with romance shit."  
  
"Same here. Let's grab the girls and plot our friends' future."

~ * ~

  
  
Back in the Slytherin dorms...  
  
_He can't hate me that much. I'll **die** if he hates me that much. What can I do to make him want me? Let him win at Quidditch? He already does that. Bribe him? He's too Gryffindorish for that. Cover myself with chocolate frogs? He'd get sick before he got the message._

~ * ~

  
  
And in Gryffindor dorms...  
  
_He's easy on the eyes at least. And if he ages half as well as his father, it wouldn't be so bad. What the hell am I thinking? This is still **Malfoy** here! But he's not always so bad, when he forgets to be a jerk. Funny even at times. No arguing that he's smart either, and pretty good on a broom. Wonder how good he'd be polishing mine? Oh holy men, I did **NOT** think that._

~ * ~

  
  
"Alright guys, here's the deal. Draco and Harry need to be together. It seems that Harry is fighting the attraction, and Draco's not going to be any help. His Veela half kicked in recently, and he's starting to lose it. What's the plan?"  
  
Two Slytherins and two Gryffindors collaborating on a plot together -- be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
"Malfoy is part-Veela? That would make sense I guess. Right then, Harry's gonna need a smack upside the head to figure this one out. And we need the ferret to play as nice as possible. He's not going to start foaming at the mouth or anything, is he?"  
  
"Be nice, Ron. Don't make me tell your mother about those new spells."  
  
"New spells? Do tell!"  
  
"Later Blaise."  
  
"Ron, you work with Blaise at keeping Draco from going over the deep end. Encourage him as much as you can -- he needs to be pleasant and funny and easy to be around. Pansy and I will work on Harry's attitude... and maybe give him a make-over too."  
  
"Make-up?! You can't put my best friend in make-up!!"  
  
"Not make-up, you stooge. She said a make-over. That's where we go in and destroy all the ratty cloths in his wardrobe, leaving him with only stuff that fits and looks good on him."  
  
"Oh, right. So Blaise, you up for some wizards chess?"  
  
Eyeroll. "Men."

~ * ~

  
  
Just as Draco slipped into an uneasy sleep, Harry finally got tired of pacing and grumbling to himself. Grabbing his invisibility cloak and Maurader's Map, he headed down to the kitchens for a snack, unaware of the quartet's plans for him.

~ * ~

  
  
Up in Dumbledore's office, the Heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor shared late night tea with the headmaster.  
  
"But Albus, surely you are not suggesting that we encourage such debauchery on school grounds!"  
  
"While it would be debatable as to whom is debauching who, I must agree with Minerva. Allowing this situation to escalate would be terrible for the morale of all students. You cannot be serious about these new arrangements, sir."  
  
"Actually, I am quite serious. Unless we move quickly, young Mr. Malfoy will soon lose his mind. Harry is in denial concerning the entire, er, affair... We simply must force their hands, so to speak. Therefore, it is in the best interests of Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter that we move Draco's room to the old Head Boy's chambers in the West Tower. If, by the end of the week, Harry is still reluctant to even attempt the match, we move his belongings in the second bedroom and encourage the boys to make nice and share. Any other suggestions will be most appreciated, but for tonight I believe we are done. Sleep well, my friends."

~ * ~

  
  
" 'Operation Matchmaker' is such an un-original name."  
  
"Oh, like you came up with anything better."  
  
"Why do we need an Operation name anyways?"  
  
"Because it sounds cool?"  
  
"Eh, no. Let's just figure out how to set them up already."

~ * ~

  
  
Early the following morning, Blaise went to wake his best friend. "Up you go, Dray. Let's grab a quick bite and go out to the Quidditch pitch for some early morning practice."  
  
Although the blond Slytherin got out of bed and dressed, the only response he had to either suggestion was a half-hearted shrug.  
  
_He's really taking this hard. I hope the girls' plan works._

~ * ~

  
  
"Oi Harry! Get outa bed and let's have a fly-around before breakfast."  
  
"Mrphm. Geroff, you prat. The sun isn't even up yet."  
  
"By the time you get your lazy arse out of bed and dressed, it'll be bright outside. Let's _go_!"

~ * ~

  
  
Meanwhile, elsewhere in the castle...  
  
"Pansy, I'm not sure this is going to do the trick. Harry isn't the oblivious little twit from fourth year anymore. He'll know something's up when he keeps _accidentally_ running into Draco."  
  
"Sure he will, but he's never going to get to know Dray unless they spend time together."  
  
Sigh. "I just hope he'll give it a try. If Draco dies before he and Harry can bond, Harry's going to feel so guilty! You don't know how hard he took Cedric's death, and that wasn't even his fault."  
  
"So we have to make sure that this _does_ work. Stop bitching so much!"  
  
"Yes Mother." A deep frown crossed the Gryffindor witch's face. "This isn't going to hurt Draco, is it?"  
  
"Not a chance. We're just going to Stupify him, and Harry will release the spell when he finds him. That's what good little heroes are supposed to do, right?"  
  
"Yes..... Let's pray that Harry remembers that too."

~ * ~

  
  
Blaise arrived at the pitch promptly at 6:00am, dragging an almost comatose Malfoy behind him. When they reached the broom shed, the blond went in first to grab his Nimbus 2001... and was promptly cursed by his friend.  
  
"Sorry Dray. We've got to give the Golden Boy a reason to _save_ you."

~ * ~

  
  
"You go on and get our brooms, Harry. I've got to go back to the dorms real fast. Forgot to pick up my playbook."  
  
"Sure, right, whatever. Too bloody early in the morning for this."  
  
As the hero of Gryffindor headed toward the broom shed, he heard a muffled groaning from the small building. Pulling his wand from his robes, he quietly crept toward the door. After casting a quick shielding charm, he opened the door to find --- _Draco?! What the hell is this? He's unconscious, and that position can't be comfortable... but he still looks good. Oh Merlin, not that again. Don't let him get to you, Harry boy._  
  
"Alright Malfoy, whatever you've gotten yourself into this time, you're just going to have to get out of without me." Harry turned to leave the shed, but found the door soundly shut behind him, and locked with a variety of spells he'd never heard of before. _Someone must really hate me, to keep stick me with this nitwit._

~ * ~

  
  
Four snickering students stood well away from the broom cupboard, congratulating each other on the first step of their plan. Their mirth was cut short by the menacing presence of the Potions Master's approach.  
  
Pansy coughed, in a vain attempt at concealing her laughter. "Er, good morning, Professor, sir."  
  
"Enough of that, Ms. Parkinson. May I ask why you four have locked Mr. Potter in the broom shed?"  
  
After dithering about for a few minutes, the group glanced at one another and silently elected a spokesperson. Hermione gathered her courage and answered, "Harry is Draco's lifemate, but he's being difficult about it, and we were afraid that Draco would go insane before Harry got to know him. They still haven't gotten past the childhood rivalry mess, or at least Harry hasn't. So we were trying to help them along a bit."  
  
Raising an elegant eyebrow, Snape showed none of his surprise to the students. _Well, at least Dumbledore isn't the only one set on this insane scheme. But Merlin, what company to be collaborating with!_ "Indeed, Ms. Granger. So you took it upon yourselves to force him to spend time locked in a shed, in the hopes that he would see the error of his ways?"  
  
Ron attempted to stand up for his girlfriend. "No sir, not exactly. You see, we locked him in with Malfoy, and um... we're hoping that Harry's hero instincts kick in when he realizes that the ferr---Draco has been cursed."  
  
"Cursed?! What have you Gryffindor mongrels done to the boy this time?"  
  
"Nothing dramatic, sir," Blaise finally spoke up. "A really simple and relatively harmless spell. He's just going to be time-stopped for half an hour, unless Harry can figure out the countercurse. And if you think about it, the halting of his inner clock can only be a good thing, since he's really losing it with this Veela bonding stuff."  
  
"Really. And all four of you are in this together?" Seeing each of their nods, he continued. "Very well. Please make your way back up to the school, and go directly to the headmaster's office. The password is _Lickin' Sticks_. Inform Professor Dumbledore of your little plot, and he will deal with you. I shall stay here and monitor your victims, but for the time being I won't interfere."   
  
Stunned at their professor (for not hexing them, giving out detentions, or at least screaming), it took several tense moments before they scampered off.  
  
Chuckling at his effect on even the seventh years of his own House, Snape summoned up a comfortable chair, cast several eavesdropping spells on the shack, and conjured some breakfast. Once satisfied with his preparations, he sat back to wait for the show to begin.

~ * ~

  
  
The Potions professor didn't have long to wait. Within minutes of sending the errant quartet back inside, Harry began talking to the inert form of his school rival.  
  
"Y'know Malfoy, you've gotten yourself into alot of messes before, but this one takes the cake. Who'd you piss off to get cursed and hid out here? Hah, figures, don't give me a straight answer. After all, isn't that what you do best? Confuse and befuddle, twist words or silently smirk until your foes are thoroughly baffled, then jump out of the shadows and laugh in their faces as the whole thing blows up? Not this time, ferret. Whatever else I may have done lately, I don't deserve to be expelled over whatever grudge you're suffering under."  
  
Deep sigh. "And why in hell did you have to pick _my_ scent to attach to? Gods! You are so utterly frustrating! Six damned years we've spent fighting and cursing each other, landing us in detentions and pitting the teachers against us. What makes you think we could ever get past that? Doesn't matter how cute you are, or what this Veela shit does about your intentions toward me... I don't believe I can ever really forgive and forget our past."  
  
Sounds of pacing. "Dammit Draco! Wake the fuck up!! I can't help, don't you see? If I do, you'll be grateful, and either resent it like the old Malfoy I'm used to, or smother me like you did on the train. And that's just going to make it harder on us both. We _can't_ hook up! Your senses are lying to you -- they have to be. You can't want me like that. It's just the cruelest joke... but both of us are the punchline this time, aren't we?"   
  
Sniffle, and quieter sigh. "Yeah, so maybe the universe is fucked up worse than I ever thought, and just maybe the gods have a really vicious sense of humor. But that still doesn't mean that we should just accept this. I mean, hell, what sort of screwed up deity would force long-term enemies to be lifemates? It just doesn't make sense, Malfoy. But you know that, don't you... Only if I remember right, once those Veela genes kicked in, you have no choice but to accept whoever is 'chosen' for you. Which means you're _more_ stuck than I am, doesn't it?"  
  
Loud crash, sounds of heavy items being thrown into each other. "Dammit, why can't anything be 'normal' for me? Everyone else is looking forward to graduating, getting jobs, starting families. And here I am with a **MALE** Veela determined to mate with me! This is wrong on so many levels. You're the heir, the only one to carry on your family's name, aren't you? And I know I'm the last Potter. Hell, your father's old boss successfully exterminated the rest of my family. And now I'm supposed to just give in and let insure that there are no more Malfoys or Potters? Bullshit. If your father doesn't manage to kill me, knowing that I can't have children will... Dear Circe, you've really thrown us in a mess this time. Only it isn't really your fault, is it?"   
  
Resigned sigh. His tirade at an end, Harry sat down next to the blond. Idly brushing strands of spidersilk-fine hair out of his nemesis' face, he casts a few first aid spells to verify that the Slytherin isn't really harmed. Somewhat comforted at his findings, he tries the most elementary thing he can think of (sometimes the simplest answer works best, right?) : _Finite Incantatem._

~ * ~

  
  
With a muffled groan, Draco slowly comes back to consciousness. Blinking his eyes to clear the spell-induced fog, he takes in his surroundings. _The broom shed. Makes sense. Blaise is in deep shit. OOOOoooooooooo HARRY'S HERE!_  
  
"Thank you. Whatever you did."  
  
"Don't thank me, Malfoy. I got locked in too. Some friends we have, huh?" Disgruntled snort.  
  
"Last thing I remember was walked down here with Blaise for some early morning practice." Thoughtful pause. "Harry... could you...?"  
  
Sigh. "What now?"  
  
"Er, would you... hold my hand for a minute? If you didn't unlock the door, it means that Pansy and Granger were probably in on this stunt too, and their combined knowledge of esoteric spells could keep us locked in for awhile. But if I can just think clearly for a few minutes, I might recognize which spells they used."  
  
"And holding your hand would help how?"  
  
"Because I can't think right like this. Only when I'm touching you..."  
  
"You're kidding. Please tell me you're just joking."  
  
"I wish I were. It should stop if we ever bond, but until then, the best I can hope for is random moments of lucidity like this."  
  
"Holy hell, you weren't exaggerating, were you? About the insanity and all..."  
  
"No I wasn't, sorry. It's getting bad already."  
  
"... Fine. Scoot a bit closer, and let's see if this works."  
  
After a bit of shuffling, the two young wizards find themselves sitting side by side, thighs touching slightly. Harry reaches out a hand and cautiously searches for the other's. When he locates his target, he is surprised to find Draco shaking.   
  
"What's wrong, Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm trying to be good, honest! No one warned me how strong the reaction would be..."  
  
"What in Merlin's name are you babbling about?"  
  
"You don't get it, do you? Something inside me is pulling me toward you, and for your sake I'm trying to resist. All my body wants is to drag you down onto me and ... You get the point? I'm really trying here, Harry." Resignation clear in his voice, Draco grasps the warm hand of his would-be mate.  
  
"Damn Dray, you weren't shittin' about the attraction. I'm sorry I didn't understand yesterday, and made it so rough for you. But you gotta know how hard it is for me too. We've never been nice to each other, or even civil, unless forced by the teachers. There's just so many problems with this whole thing! And how am I supposed to get to know the real you if you're some semi-coherent mess each time we talk?"  
  
"Hey, I'm doing the best I can here, alright? When we get out of here, we can get Snape to hand over a few potions so you'll know at least a little of what I'm going through... Aphrodesia, Mind-blurring, and Obsessia should be a good start -- just for the first day. Then the next day, add to those a little Catatonia and toss in something like Imperious, since we can't ignore the compulsive need for body contact."  
  
"Ok ok! You've made your point. And no thanks, but I'd rather not take any more of Snape's potions than I have to for class. That man just loves embarrassing me! But y'know, now we've got a different set of problems."  
  
"Yeah. It seems that our friends want to make sure we end up together. Sorta surprising that the weasel is in it too, but I imagine he's just enjoying my humiliation."  
  
"Sounds like Ron. But stop calling him a weasel please? If there's any possibility of us getting along, we've got to respect each other's choice of friends too."  
  
"I know, but leave me at least one small malicious pleasure? I've given up calling Granger a Mudblood, and stopped tormenting Longbottom, and I'm trying to be nice to people. I'll be civil to him, but every time I call him that, he gets this delicious tic in his left eye. It's just too funny really."  
  
"Yeah, and his face gets all red. Like he's about to explode from the ears or something."  
  
Giggle. "Right. So I can keep calling him weasel for now?"  
  
"Sure I guess. Since he's not going to stop calling you ferret anytime soon."  
  
Sigh. "That stunt is going to haunt me forever, you know. I have nightmares about it, even now."  
  
"Oh poor baby." Eyeroll. "Just don't expect me to kiss it better. I can't do that yet."  
  
"No rush, Harry. Just... one thing at a time. I think I'll be ok if you will just touch me and talk to me every so often. Anger from you hurts a whole lot though."  
  
"Gotcha. Thanks for the warning. I don't want to hurt you, Draco... I'm just tired of having people manipulate me. You have to know how much of my life has been orchestrated by other people. I had hoped that I'd at least have the choice of finding my own spouse, having several kids, living a normal life. This whole Veela trip is going to kill all of that."  
  
"Not necessarily! You must not remember that part of the DADA lessons, huh? Here, let me explain..."

~ * ~

  
  
_Well, that's certainly interesting. Maybe Potter isn't as dense as his father after all. Alright Draco, I'll leave you two alone for the time being. Spend some quality time with the Wonder Boy, and try to keep calm. Hm.. I can make it a bit easier for you before classes start._ With a quick swish of his wand, the locks open quietly and a full breakfast appears at the doorway to the shed. _Knowing Potter, he'll smell food and come rushing out. I'd best make my way back inside before they notice anything._

~ * ~

  
  
Four resounding "Yes sirs" later, the Gryf/Sly quartet exits their headmaster's office. Sharing smirks, they head down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast before first class begins.  
  
"Nice to know Dumbledore's helping like this."  
  
"Yeah, but can you imagine Harry's explosion when he finds out about it?"  
  
Snicker. "Serves him right. Honestly, 'Mione, he wasn't very nice about it. Draco didn't deserve that treatment."  
  
"Yeah well, Harry never deserved all the pranks Malfoy pulled either."  
  
"Alright boys, cut it out. Both of them were awful to each other, but now things are different."  
  
"True, but we can still have fun with them."  
  
"Just not too much 'fun'. Don't traumatize either of them... at least until their bond is set."  
  
Sharing a look, Ron and Blaise say in unison, "Yes Mum." 

~ * ~

  
  
A very wicked chuckle echoes in the dimly lit room. Pouring himself a cup of peppermint-lemon tea, the old wizard sits back to enjoy his latest mechanisms. _Good to know that all the key players are falling into line. Perhaps I should moonlight as Cupid? Must remember to ask Minerva._

~ * ~

  
  
Draco's extra senses picked up the magical unlocking of the broom shed's door, but he refused to mention that occurrence to his future mate. _Why spoil the atmosphere? As soon as he learns that it's opened, he'll bolt out of here._  
  
"So how do you want to do this? I don't mean the obvious -- sorry, but I'd rather you didn't just jump me right now. But how are we going to get to know each other quickly enough to prevent you from going nutters? And honestly, are we really that well-matched? Maybe your Veela sense went haywire somewhere and this is all a bad joke..."  
  
"Stop wishing for the impossible, Harry. Really, there's nothing I can do to change this. Do you hate me so much that you'd rather see me dead than to consider the possibility of us being right for each other?" _Dear gods, please don't let him think that!_  
  
"Well, you must admit that we've hardly got a sterling track record. Come on, we've been at each other's throats since before first year really started. That incident on the train. Enough said?"  
  
"Do you know why I acted like that?"  
  
"Er, because you're a pretentious snot?"  
  
Sigh. "Consider how I was raised, would you? A Malfoy (slight sneer) always gets what he wants. When you refused my friendship, I had to react like that! If I hadn't, all hell would have broken loose. And especially after the Sorting. For a Slytherin to be dismissed by a mere Gryffindor would have sealed my fate." Said in a much softer voice, "But I never really wanted that to happen. So I made a mistake on how to talk with you. How was I to know that the attitude I'd been raised to portray would be the wrong one to take with you? We were just little kids, scared and nervous in our new surroundings. I just wanted to be your friend..."  
  
Through this little speech, Harry remained silently confused. His questions were answered, but not in a way he'd been expecting. "So what you're saying is that you used the tone and words that your parents had always shown, not knowing that you would seem to be a snob or just a big git by anyone outside of your circle?"  
  
"Pretty much, yes. And it was never _my_ circle. Even Crabbe and Goyle -- their fathers were indebted to mine, and so they were _encouraged_ to protect me. They can't be called friends."  
  
"Damn Dray, that sucks. Is the whole of Slytherin House just as bad? How can you guys live without real friendships?"  
  
"Well, not all of us are like that. Pansy and Blaise are true friends of mine, and will go to any lengths to help. Granted that their idea of _helping_ isn't always that appealing, but they do try to do what's right."  
  
Snicker. "Yeah, cursing you and locking you up can hardly be considered friendly by most. But who am I to judge a Slytherin's ideas of friendship?"  
  
This drew a clear, sparkling laugh from the blond. "Harry, you'd like them, honestly. Just like Granger and Weasley are to you, they're the closest friends I could ask for. But it could have been you too... if I hadn't messed up."  
  
"No sense in rehashing that scene again, I guess. We could maybe try to start over, learn to like each other as friends... would that be enough for you, at least for now?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe. How much do you touch your friends?"  
  
"Huh, what...?"  
  
"Listen Harry. Being near you is terrific, and it helps alot. Just talking with you is wonderful! But this pull, it's overwhelming. There's nothing I can do to dampen it, or make it go away. From yesterday and today both, it seems that when I start to lose my mental balance, the only thing that helps is having you touch me somehow."  
  
"Oh, well that's... odd. Sure, I guess. So long as you don't expect us to go skipping through the halls hand-in-hand or anything."  
  
Eyeroll. "Cute. It would hardly be appropriate, even if the idea was at all appealing. Still, a touch on the shoulder, or nudge or whatever... it should help. Honestly, by now you should just _know_ when I need that reassurance. If you'd stop rejecting the whole idea, you could pick up the signals easy enough."  
  
"Right. I guess it can't hurt to try. Just don't expect too much too fast, ok?"  
  
"Sure." Holding out his hand, Draco's expression turned serious. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
Slightly stunned, and just a little amused, Harry shook the proffered hand. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter. No, you can't see my scar, but I've got some etchings..."  
  
They share a laugh until Harry smells the enticing aromas of fresh bread and sausages. "Breakfast!! Oh my god, we're going to be so late."  
  
"Check outside the door. I believe our loving friends left behind something to eat, and the teachers will understand about this... situation. Most have been told already, sorry."  
  
"No worries. Food first, class later."  
  
Chuckling at his mate's one-track mind, Draco helped the black-haired young man bring in a huge tray. He giggled at the rapt expression of delight on Harry's face as the lid was raised, revealing a huge assortment of breakfast dishes. Selecting a fair variety for himself, the blond relaxed some more, enjoying the simple pleasure of a shared meal with the amazing young man who would eventually be his bonded.

　

~ *Part 3* ~

  
  
" _SILENCE!_ " Snape bellowed at his first class of the day -- Double Potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor, oh joy. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are well, and will be along shortly. I'm quite certain that they would appreciate your concern for their well being, however it is now time for each of you to _CEASE YOUR INCESSANT BABBLING AND BEGIN YOUR ASSIGNMENTS!_ "  
  
_Ah, blissful silence. No matter how much they learn, how old they get, or how far they mature, I can still reduce them to subservient children. It's times like these that make teaching a worthwhile profession._

~ * ~

  
  
With classes underway, the headmaster easily slipped unnoticed through the halls, heading toward one of the more isolated towers. Finally coming to his destination, he spoke the password and entered. _Ah wonderful! Exactly what I had in mind. And now..._  
  
With a short incantation, he summoned a house elf. "Very good, Dobby. Just the one I wanted."  
  
"Yes sir, Headmaster sir! What can Dobby do for you today?"  
  
"Please retrieve Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy's belongings. Place them in the two separate bedrooms in this tower, and organize them in whatever manner you found them in their old chambers. We should make the boys feel right at home, shouldn't we?"  
  
"Right away, Headmaster sir. But why's are the young masters being moved here?"  
  
"Let's just say that they need to be alone more often... to work out their differences and become closer."  
  
A high-pitched gasp. "Mr. Harry Potter is young Master Draco's mate?!"  
  
"Very good! You guessed correctly, Dobby. And we must insure that they have the privacy they'll need to accept this new situation. After all, they have never been particularly fond of each other. This must be such a trying time for them."  
  
"Yes sir, it would be, sir. Mr. Harry Potter often talks of how evil and mean Master Draco is. And Master Draco used to always complain about the great Mr. Harry Potter." Blinking in thought, the elf asked, "Has you set up wards to keep them from hurting each other, sir?"  
  
Chuckle. "Yes, Dobby. Those are in place, as well as some watchdog shields. Never fear -- we won't let either young man come to harm. They will be perfect for each other, once they get past their childish animosity."  
  
"If you say so, Headmaster sir...." Still shaking his head, Dobby pops out to complete his task, leaving a very amused Dumbledore behind.  
  
'Yes... This should be just the trick. A little quality time alone, far away from the hurried pace of the rest of the school. And now for those preventative charms..."

~ * ~

  
  
Almost an hour after Potions had started, Harry and Draco quietly entered the classroom. They were expecting an explosion from their stern instructor, but received only a mild rebuke and detention for the evening to make up the day's assignment.  
  
Taking the last available table, they began copying notes and collecting ingredients. Their confusion over the Potions Master's lack-of-temper was pushed aside by the complex instructions in front of them.

~ * ~

  
  
The remainder of the day passed normally enough, with Gryffindor and Slytherin sharing at least half their classes. Draco's attention span would be fine for about an hour at a time without needing the presence of his mate, after which he would begin to drift out of conversations or answer questions with totally irrelevant answers. Lucky for him (and his concerned professors), his scheduled classes that weren't shared with Harry fell in between those that were.  
  
Most of Harry's friends were appalled, confused, or angry over the fact that the Slytherin trio began taking meals with the Dream Team. In a showing of true friendship, Pansy and Blaise decided to join Draco, offering silent support as he spent time in _enemy territory_. If most of Gryffindor House disliked this new development, they weren't quite brave enough to complain too loudly -- it wouldn't have done much good, considering that their housemates were sitting comfortably with the Slytherins, laughing and talking like old buddies.

~ * ~

  
  
At the Head Table, the headmaster and his deputy spoke quietly together with Snape, discussing the new housing arrangements.  
  
"All has been prepared. I'll leave it to the two of you to inform your students. Please make sure that the Houses understand that no one is to heckle either Draco or Harry concerning this new situation. We must give the boys time to accept and deal with their... relationship."  
  
Snickering at the older wizard's stuttered words, the Potions Master said, "Of course, Albus. My House would never dare contradict my orders, which will be to leave the happy couple alone. I believe, however, that Mr. Potter should be made an honorary Slytherin to force their loyalty."  
  
"Wonderful idea, Severus. I should perhaps do the same for Draco's acceptance into Gryffindor. Circe knows, he'll need all the backup he can get soon enough. How much longer before mating season?"  
  
"First day of spring, as a rule. So March 20th would be the first day, although with newly-Inherited powers, his season may begin as early as Yule." Twin groans from the Heads of House caused Dumbledore's eyes to twinkle more merrily than ever. "Yes, indeed. This school year will be most stimulating."

~ * ~

  
  
The last class of the day for both young men was combined Transfiguration. As per their agreement, Snape joined the last few minutes of the class to inform the pair with McGonagall of the change in their sleeping quarters.  
  
Last minute clean-up (which included reversing several small animals back into school supplies, and making sure that Neville's tail and ears had reverted back to human) went quickly under the baleful glare by their potions professor. Students of both Houses scampered to escape the vicinity in record time, soon leaving only the two instructors, three outwardly calm Slytherins and the Gryffindor trio.  
  
"This show of support is admirable, but unnecessary," Snape began. "We are hardly going to eat your precious hero or Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Now Severus, I think it's wonderful that the boys have such good friends. We would have to tell them this evening at any rate. Let them stay and ask their questions now, so as to save us time later tonight."  
  
"Oh fine, but you deal with them."  
  
"Quite." Eyeroll. "Now Harry, Draco, we have news for you. Considering the ... _situation_ ... that has arisen, the headmaster feels it would be in your best interests to share rooms midway between your normal dormitories." The Transfiguration teacher held up her hands to forestall interruptions. "You will each have your own bedchamber, which are both spelled to prevent forced entry. This safety mechanism has been used several times in the past with other part-Veela students and their prospective mates. Your belongings have already been transferred over, so I suggest you spend this afternoon becoming accustomed to your new rooms."  
  
Pansy and Hermione shared a look, silently agreeing that the Head Girl should ask all questions posed to her Head of House. "But Professor, won't this make things more difficult for our housemates? Harry and Draco are both on Quidditch teams, and Draco is prefect as well..."  
  
"We've already discussed most of the shuffling necessary, but you are correct to think that some aspects of your normal lives will need to be altered. There should be no problems with Quidditch practice, games, or strategy meetings. Nor should there be a problem with prefect responsibilities... if Draco doesn't mind forgoing the privilege in favor of Blaise?"  
  
"That's fine, ma'am. I would have done a rotten job of it this year."  
  
Breaking into the discussion finally, Ron had to ask, "But what about captains? We all figured that Harry and Malfoy were the obvious choices."  
  
Chuckling wickedly, the Potions Master answered, "Hardly an accurate assumption, Weasley. Minerva, would you care to divulge your choice? Blaise, congratulations on being chosen prefect... and captain."  
  
"Ron, I believe you deserve congratulations as well. Mr. Captain, sir."  
  
Both young men gaped in surprise, with the Slytherin regaining his composure enough to stumble his thanks. Ron simply stared, bug-eyed and silent. To the amusement of the entire group, Snape pushed the redhead's mouth closed and forced him into a nearby chair.  
  
"Now that you have successfully shut him up, please let us finish this. Mr. Potter, in light of your relationship with Draco, we feel it would be best for you to become an honorary member of our House. This will provide some measure of safety for you both, we hope... in case any of the Slytherins are instructed to inflict revenge by their Death Eater parents. I do not believe many would attempt it, but inducing you into our House should put a stop to such ridiculous behavior. Slytherins are intensely loyal to one another. Do you feel capable of accepting our suggestion, and sharing loyalties with your future mate?"  
  
Glancing at the hopeful face of the blond at his side, Harry thought about the implications of joining Slytherin House. He doubted that either Draco or Snape new of the Sorting Hat's original choice for him -- the looks on their faces would be quite funny. Decision made, he cleared his throat to address the professors. "Since I was almost placed there in first year, I believe I can accept membership now. Thank you for your concern, sir, ma'am."  
  
Harry's friends had known about the 'Hat incident' since fifth year, so they watched the other five with amusement. Draco's expression was clearly stunned, but also somewhat proud of his mate. Pansy and Blaise appeared to be completely flabbergasted. McGonagall frowned a bit, peering intently at her Wonder Boy. Snape's face was perhaps the most priceless -- his jaw dropped and closed again with a snap, his eyes widened in surprise then narrowed suspiciously, his face changed from pale to red to pale again, and his fingers twitched suspiciously, threatening to clutch his wand.   
  
"Indeed, Mr. Potter. I believe we have much to talk about at a later time."  
  
Giggling, the Gryffindor bowed his head amiably. "Of course, Professor. Whenever it's convenient, it would be a rare treat to speak with my Head of House in more personable settings."  
  
Snape snorted indelicately, but refused to rise to the bait.  
  
"Er yes... We also felt that, to make it fair, we should grant the same privilege to Mr. Malfoy. Would you consent to honorary membership in Gryffindor?"  
  
A soft smile crossed the blond's face before he answered, "Gladly, Professor McGonagall. It is quite an honor indeed to be included in your noble House."  
  
This time, Snape's snort was met with equal actions from Ron, Blaise and Harry. The raven-haired wizard whispered to the silver Slytherin, "Suck-up alot, Malfoy?"  
  
Sending a wink to his mate, Draco answered in equally soft tones, "You'll find out later, love."  
  
His comment wasn't voiced softly enough, if the choked laughter from the rest of the room was any indication.

~ * ~

  
  
With the six students still snickering amongst themselves, Professors Snape and McGonagall led the group to Harry and Draco's new chambers. Both instructors had figured that the suite's living/sitting area would soon play common room to both boy's friends, and were quietly relieved that everyone was getting along fairly well so far.  
  
One floor down from the headmaster's office, in the exact center of the castle, Minerva stopped the gaggle of gigglers in front of a portrait hole guarded by... four dogs playing poker? Sighing to herself, she couldn't stop thinking, _Oh my, Albus really is having way too much fun with this._   
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. I understand that these are your closest friends, but for formality's sake I must still ask: do either of you object to them hearing the password into your private dwelling? If so, they can be temporarily deafened."  
  
Harry shrugged, saying, "Doesn't bother me. I doubt Blaise and Pansy would hurt Dray by hurting me. And Ron and 'Mione will be welcomed here as far as I'm concerned."  
  
"Works for me, thank you, ma'am."   
  
Without further questioning, McGonagall said the password (Gone with the Wind -- it seems that the headmaster is on a Muggle movie marathon these days) and ushered her students inside. They were instantly greeted by brilliant sunlight pouring in from the windows and charmed ceiling, created to mimic the Great Hall's image of the current weather from outside. Every bit of wood in the room, both flooring and furniture, was made of a lightly polished white oak. The two walls without windows held a bookcase and another doorway, evidently leading to either boy's bedroom. Twin desks sat next to the handy shelves. In the very center of the large room was a cozy arrangement of tanned leather couches (three in all) with two large over-stuffed chairs, all surrounding a circular fireplace mounted on a raised marble foundation. Occasional tables were scattered around the seating area, with just enough room between each item of furnishings to prevent major accidents. Throw pillows and rugs covered in brilliant jewel tones were scattered around the room, offering homey touches.   
  
After several minutes of stunned silence, the compliments began in earnest. Even Minerva and Severus seemed somewhat shocked at the welcoming appearance. They shared a quick glance, acknowledging the same basic idea: Albus' doing, probably designed to get the boys more comfortable with each other, as quickly as possible; also making a non-House common area to break apart the invisible barriers between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

~ * ~

  
  
Before long, the teachers went on their way, after each student had managed to express their gratitude of how well everyone was handling this awkward situation.   
  
Ron located a long silk cord between the desks, and pulled it... summoning Dobby. Although he was hardly expecting the house elf's appearance, he quickly ordered a large amount of snacks for the group, knowing that they probably wouldn't leave till late that night.  
  
Each of the six seventh year young people exchanged congratulations over the newly appointed Captains and prefects. Before long, Ron and Blaise had appropriated one of the couches, moved over a low table, located some chess pieces, and were arguing tactics and strategy using chessmen as visual tools.  
  
On the other side of the fire pit, Pansy whispered some very interesting gossip in Hermione's ear, concerning the unattached Slytherin and the youngest Weasley. Together, the young witches plotted yet another matchmaking scheme.  
  
As their friends were happily occupied, Harry and Draco went to explore their bedrooms. (They later compared notes, so here's the scoop --) Except for colors, both rooms held a large poster bed, wardrobe, smaller bookcases, smaller desk for correspondence, settee, and a large mirrored dresser.   
  
Another doorway toward the back of the chamber led to a shared bath, worthy of the prefects' bathroom. Harry walked in to inspect the size of the tub (olympic swimming pool + bubbles!), only to find that Draco had beat him there by less than a minute. In a fit of mischief, the Golden Boy decided to test the "no forced entry" spells... by leaning over and snogging the sexy Slytherin, then running full speed back to his own bedroom.  
  
Our favorite part-Veela was torn between ecstasy at the unexpected kiss, and torment that his mate was beyond his grasp. It didn't take him long to decide on a course of action -- simply put, he plastered on the saddest puppy-dog expression he could muster, managed to squeeze out a tear, and whimpered softly. His noble Gryffindor couldn't possibly leave him like this for long, could he?

~ * ~

  
  
True to form, Harry couldn't stand watching those sad silvery grey eyes for long. Perversely, he also couldn't force himself to give in to the Veela's whims. _There's got to be a solution... of course!_ Deciding that it would be kinder for them both, he walked back to the bathroom door, leaned forward just enough to peck Draco on the nose, and shut the door.

~ * ~

  
  
In the common room, the other four students heard a frustrated howl from Draco's room, followed by gales of laughter from Harry's.

~ * ~

  
  
Shortly after the gauntlet of teasing was thrown, Ron and Blaise decided it was time to leave. Of course, they weren't going to miss dinner that night, no matter how plentiful the afternoon's snacks had been. Agreeing to meet on the Quidditch pitch in an hour, the young men raced off to their own dormitories for their brooms and gear.

~ * ~

  
  
With a grateful sigh, Pansy sank deeper into the couch, watching the boys leave. "I thought they'd never get lost! How long do you think we've got until the two hormone-factories come out?"  
  
"No idea, but I'll bet we can manage something. For that matter, Harry would probably love to help us out! He's felt bad about Ginny's old crush for years now, even if she got over it after third year."  
  
"Well, I know that Dray just loves poking his nose into everyone else's love lives, so there's two more for our campaign."  
  
"Now all we need is to get the idiots out here. Between snickering and sulking, it's beginning to feel like Romper Room in here."  
  
"What's Romper Room?"  
  
"Er, Muggle telly show for little kids... nevermind."

~ * ~

  
  
Back in Harry's room ~  
  
_Alright, I'm stuck with him. Even Dumbledore is showing no mercy, with this little love shack idea. Fine, if they're going to throw me at him, and I have so little choice, then I'm at least going to have some fun for as long as possible!_

~ * ~

  
  
And in Draco's room ~  
  
_I can't believe he kissed me!_ Dreamy sigh. _But then he ran away and locked me out..._ Depressed sigh. _Oh gods, his lips are so soft and warm._ Er, slight drooling problem. _What in hell is Dumbledore's deal? Putting up those charms and wards to keep me out of Harry's bedroom... it's just cruel!_ Frustrated mutterings. _Mmmm... Harry and bedroom in the same sentence. What I could do to that luscious body and a nice big bed...._ More drool.   
  
(cut-n-paste, repeat cycle)

~ * ~

  
  
"Well, we could always knock on their doors and drag them back out here."  
  
"Or we could ignore them and go to the library. I'm sure they have loads of books on attraction spells."  
  
"Why, Ms. Granger! Next thing we know, you'll be looking into love potions. How very Slytherin of you!"  
  
"Hardly. And there's no need to be insulting."  
  
"Coming from me, that was the highest compliment. And yes, attraction charms might just do the trick. Do you have any idea how Ginny feels about Blaise? It would help if we weren't going into this so... blindly."  
  
"She thinks he's cute, but that's about the most I've heard. She's really pretty shy about her love interest, ever since that debacle with the singing Valentine."  
  
"Oh, right. I think I would be too."

~ * ~

  
  
Skipping happily down the corridor, Albus Dumbledore bounced up to his guardian gargoyle and sang out the password to his office. He was entirely too pleased with the progress between Harry and Draco. And to make matter better, he'd found the perfect counterpart for his favorite 'son', Severus.  
  
Now if only he could get the younger wizard to agree...

~ * ~

  
  
Out on the Quidditch pitch, the two new friends sat under the commentator's booth.   
  
"You've gotta be kidding me. Pansy likes **Seamus**?!"  
  
"Hell yeah, she has since first year. Somehow, she thinks his constant magic mess-ups are _cute_."  
  
"Oh that's so very wrong." Snicker. "Does she have a problem with him not being pureblood?"  
  
Snort. "Not many of us care about pureblood versus Muggle anymore. That's all our parents' big thing -- we just keep up pretenses so they don't cut off our allowance."  
  
Hrmph. "Makes sense. Alright, so how do we get them together?"  
  
"Well, what's your Irish friend think of Pansy?"  
  
"Cute arse, nice hair, and for some reason he likes her squawky laugh."  
  
"Yeah, she sounds sorta like a hyena at times, doesn't she."  
  
"Really. And she honestly likes him? I always thought he was too flaky for boyfriend material."  
  
Shrug. "Who knows what chicks find appealing? After all, you've bagged the smartest witch in our year." Ducking quickly. "Well, come on! You've got freckles on top of your freckles!"  
  
" 'Mione happens to _like_ my freckles. She spends hours at a time counting them... with her tongue and lips" Smirk.  
  
"Oi! Too much information there, mate. Erk, let's fly for awhile so I can wipe that image from my mind."

~ * ~

  
  
Dobby snickered to himself, watching from his little elf hidey-hole (Of course, the castle has to have thousands of these -- how else does Dumbledore know everything? He's got his own network of spies built in!) as his friend Harry Potter got acquainted with the new rooms. The hyper house-elf knew that nothing would stop the part-Veela from eventually bonding with the Boy-Who-Lived, but thanks to the headmaster's protection spells, at least the rest of the school would be mostly safe from the flying pheromones.   
  
For now.

~ * ~

  
  
Harry hated to be stuck in one place, isolated from other people. Long years of solitary confinement at his relatives' house had taught him to relish every minute of companionship when available. Because of this, he relented much faster than his original intentions of staying away from the blond Slytherin, and made his way out into their common room.  
  
Pansy and Hermione were still sitting on the couch, giggling to themselves over something girlish. Ron and Blaise were nowhere in sight, but that didn't surprise him much -- news of them both making Quidditch Captain had probably sent them out to the pitch.  
  
Shortly after he stepped back into the living area, Draco's door opened...

~ * ~

  
  
_He's playing with me, like a kitten and a ball of yarn. Maybe he doesn't understand what that does to me. Maybe he hasn't figured out that my life depends on his affection. Maybe he wears silk boxers. Maybe he sleeps in the nude. Maybe.. oh Merlin!_  
  
Giving up his mental self-torture, Draco sighed to himself, determined to distract his wayward thoughts. Opening the bedroom door, he saw the girls locked in quiet conversation (probably about some boy or other, seeing how the two were giggling and blushing). He smoothed out his robes one last time and stepped into the room.

~ * ~

  
  
"Um.. hi Harry."  
  
"Yeah, hey there, Dray."  
  
"Almost time for dinner, isn't it?"  
  
"I guess. Should we go down to the Great Hall, or stay here to eat?"  
  
"You'd choose to eat alone with me, over joining your housemates?"  
  
"Well, we don't know how your Veela powers or whatever are going to affect everyone else, do we?"  
  
"Yeah, actually I do. If we eat here tonight, I can tell you what I know. Maybe the girls will want to stay, if you're not comfortable being left alone with me."  
  
"They seem to be occupied with something right now. Gods, I hope they aren't plotting against me this time."  
  
Snicker. "You too? I can't tell you how often Pansy has tried matchmaking with me and some of the Slytherin girls."  
  
"What is it with women? If a guy is single, they have to find the perfect match. Bah!"  
  
"No idea, but I'll never have to deal with that again."  
  
"Hrm.. no, you wouldn't. Guess they'll leave me alone too."  
  
"It wouldn't do them any good to try fixing you up with anyone else, Harry."  
  
Sigh. "Hate to sound like 'Mione, but I need information. Soon."  
  
"Right. Dinner first, ok?"  
  
Shrug. "Whatever. Let's break up the scheming witches."

~ * ~

  
  
True to form, the girls were indeed scheming. Hermione had sent off a note to Ginny, asking her opinion of one Blaise Zabini. In fairly short order, a reply was sent back with a single line: "Blaise? _YUM!_ "  
  
Taking that as a very positive sign, the girls delved into their plans to trap the youngest Weasley with the Slytherin Quidditch Captain.

~ * ~

  
  
"Alright, it seems like they're going to ignore us. What say we take a picnic dinner out to the gardens? I promise to keep a fair distance from you, if you're worried about that."  
  
"Sure, sounds good. Actually, food sounds the best, anywhere and any way."  
  
"You're a bottomless pit, aren't you?"  
  
"After years of being practically starved, you would be too."  
  
"Starved? Er.. where, when, who, how, and why?"  
  
"Let's get food first, then we can exchange stories, ok?"  
  
"Good plan."

~ * ~

  
  
Watching the two young men leave, Pansy and Hermione fell into gales of laughter.   
  
"You see, if we leave them alone long enough, they'll put themselves together for us. Leaving us to concentrate on other pairings."  
  
"Too true. So should we call a house elf for dinner, or go down to the Hall?"  
  
"Let's stay here. We'll have all the privacy we need, and be able to play bouncer if the boys need to be separated."

~ * ~

  
  
Up in his tower, Albus Dumbledore listened to the latest reports from his watchers. He was quietly pleased at the directions of his students' friendships, knowing that almost nothing but something this finalized could have brought the Boy-Who-Lived together with young Mr. Malfoy. Popping another sherbert lemon in his mouth, the cunning old wizard sat back to plan his course with the next matchmaking scheme -- Severus Snape, his son in all but name, had been alone for too many years.

~ * ~

  
  
The Potions Master watched from the sidelines, outside the Quidditch Pitch, as his House's new Captain and their rival team leader talked of strategy and tactics, racing across the pitch. He knew that it was a good thing for the animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor to ebb, but it also caused an old pain in his heart. Many years ago, he was on the other side of this scene, close to making peace with the Marauders, closing the gap between houses.  
  
Angrily, he shook his head to clear the wisps of memory, replacing the ever-present sneer on his face. The past was just that, and would hardly repeat itself for any reason. Sighing slightly, he allowed himself one more moment of regret before sweeping back up to the castle for dinner.

~ * ~

  
  
Before they had tickled the pear (sounds kinky, doesn't it?), Harry and Draco were faced with several smiling elvish faces, had two large baskets pushed into their waiting hands, and were shoved off toward the outer doors to the castle.  
  
"You get the feeling that they're trying to tell us something?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But I guess that's Dumbledore's orders, since he's pushing us together more than we would normally have to deal with."  
  
"I can't say I'm unhappy with his arrangements. Are you that upset with all of this?"  
  
"Yes and no. I'm just tired of everyone planning my life for me. Mum and Dad's death, being forced to stay with the Dursleys, every year at Hogwarts with a new life-threatening challenge, Voldemort's pathetic obsession, Death Eaters, and now a Veela who wants to jump my arse. All I ever wanted to be was Just Harry, y'know?"  
  
"I always used to believe that you had the perfect childhood. Power, prestige, fame, everyone falling over to do what you wanted. Yeah, I realize now that you were too young to be thrown into all of that, but it's what I was raised to want. Maybe that's why I screwed up in first year, with the way I asked to be friends."  
  
"Probably. You didn't ask anyways. You made it sound that you were the only one worthy, and that you were doing me a favor by offering friendship. You reminded me of my cousin and his buddies."  
  
"Yuck! No wonder you blew me off! I've heard stories about that whale of a cousin of yours. Is he really that big?"  
  
"Worse."  
  
"Oh my. And as a Muggle, he can't cast enlargement charms on his cloths. It must cost a fortune to feed and dress him."  
  
"The clothes, yeah, but not the food. Aunt Petunia finally grew a backbone about his diet, and now he has to eat alot of rabbit food."  
  
Snicker. "It might just save his life."  
  
"Oh yeah, like the world would be so bad without him? You haven't met Dudley."  
  
"No, and that's probably a good thing."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I'd have to torture him for treating you so bad all these years." Shrug.  
  
"Um.. Draco... It's over. I'm never going back. Just leave it, ok?"  
  
"That isn't the way it works, Harry. They hurt you, they hurt _my mate_ , and for that I have to punish them."  
  
Thoughtful pause. "Maybe now is a good time for you to explain all of this to me."  
  
"Right, get comfortable then." Some shuffling, as the two baskets are transfigured into fluffy over-stuffed chairs. "Er, would you mind if I moved a bit closer... and held your hand? This is going to take up alot of concentration, and I don't want to get distracted with the panic stuff. Thanks! Alright, where to start..."  
  
Clearing his throat, taking a sip of pumpkin juice, and snuggling closer to Harry, Draco finally began, "Veelas and part-Veelas have different reactions, thank the gods. But since you only need to know about part-Veelas, I'll ignore the full-bloods for now, ok? Good. The way I understand it -- or, I should say, the way it seems to me... you'll understand in a bit -- about the same time our magic power levels peak, so do our Veela senses. This shoves an irresistible urge on us to find our match, our mate. A part-Veela's mate is their balancing half... the one person capable of harnessing our temper, mood swings, passion, all of that. Most of the time, the mate is of the same basic age, and has a stronger will than the part-Veela, making them capable of controlling us during the worst emotional shifts. Once we've found the person who triggers our mate-sense, we become frantically obsessed with joining them in all ways. In most cases, the part-Veela has up to six months from finding their mate to actually bonding with them... before the Veela slips into insanity. If the bonding doesn't happen in time, the Veela will go crazy, and die soon after."  
  
Another sip of juice. "According to Mother, no Veela will 'chose' a mate in anyone they would normally have found undesirable. And before you ask, yes, I've found you attractive for some time. That's one of the reasons I always baited you, sought you out to tease and fight with. You turned down my friendship, and I was afraid you would just laugh in my face if I told you I wanted to kiss you. Imagine how much of a shock it was for me, waking up from a very ... _interesting_ ... dream about my school rival, and understanding that I couldn't hate you anymore. Anyways...  
  
"All cards on the table now -- my Veela part has claimed you as my mate, and my human part doesn't object. I'm not in love with you.. yet. But I know that I can fall in love with you. It was a trick to keep that from happening for years." Blush. "If and when we make love, I will forever be bound to you, protecting and defending and loving you until I die. We can even -" Much deeper blush. "- have children, if you want. That's part of the neat perks to my non-human side.  
  
"Harry, please... I know I've been horrible to you since that day on the train in first year, but please give this a chance! If you can ever see past the insufferable prat that I used to be, you'll see that I will be the most devoted partner you could ever want. I'll do anything to keep you happy, healthy, and satisfied. You'll never want for anything ever again. Oh Merlin, I'm _pathetic_! This sounds like some sort of contract or something, doesn't it? Fine, let me try again...  
  
"All that I have, all that I am, all that I will ever be is yours. You have my heart already, and my love will soon follow. Everything I can do for you, say to you, or get for you, is yours. There's still a whole lot about part-Veelas left to be explained, more than we can do in any one night, but this is the biggest part: When my senses attached to you, every part of my being -- magic, heart, mind, and soul -- became aligned with yours. You didn't have to do anything to cause this, it just happened. The attraction I fought over the past couple of years is back, doubled and tripled and worse, and I know it's only a matter of time before I fall completely in love with you. Maybe I'm babbling again, repeating myself, and maybe you don't want someone so permanent while you're still young, but it happened and I can't change it, and I don't really want to try. You, Harry Potter, have my life and heart in your hands. For the rest of my life."  
  
Harry sat back, barely aware of the delicate pale fingers stroking his hand. Lost in thought, he went over the whole speech several times, trying to find the catch. _At least he was attracted before that sense stuff kicked in. We could still have kids? But it's MALFOY!_  
  
Taking a deep breath, the Gryffindor turned to Draco. He looked down, only just aware that their hands were still clasped, blinking several times before looking the blond in his silvery eyes. "Wow."  
  
"Er, that's all you can say?"  
  
"Yeah, that about covers it all, doesn't it?"  
  
"Hrm, I guess it is a bit much. Since you didn't grow up knowing that something like this could happen..."  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't even convinced that I would have a chance to grow up, let alone have a spouse or kids or anything."  
  
"Even before you found out about Voldemort?"  
  
"Yeah, believe it or not, Voldie wasn't the worst part of my childhood."  
  
"Oh ouch, you've got to tell me about that one of these days."  
  
"Eventually. Let me get used to this whole thing first." Sideways glance. "You were really attracted to me before your Veela stuff started?"  
  
"Well yeah, you couldn't tell?"  
  
"Nope. But I've had a few other things on my mind too."  
  
"True. But now you've got all the time in the world to just be yourself."  
  
"If the press will let me."  
  
"Hell Harry, my father owns the two biggest newspapers. We'll just forbid them from running any story without our permission."  
  
"Good to know... I think. You'd do that? Yeah, you probably would. But would your father?"  
  
"Love, he's part-Veela too. He understands the compulsion to please as much as anyone can, and will feel a certain amount of it for you now as well, since we also have the insane loyalty to family thing going. Guess I skipped that part, huh?"  
  
"You could say that. Explain please."  
  
"Right. Everyone in a Veela's family is part of their loyalty circle, or whatever you want to call it. This also includes mates and any children. The compulsion isn't quite as strong as a Veela to their own mate, but it's very close to that point. You, and any children we might have, would never be targeted by anyone in the Malfoy family ever again. We don't turn on our own, and you are a part of our family now, even before we bond."  
  
"Er... wow."  
  
"Very eloquent, Harry."

　

~ *Part 4* ~

  
  
Just as Snape entered the Headmaster's office, he was passed by a letter-bearing phoenix. Nothing unusual there. He welcomed himself to a cup of tea, wary of his employer's annoying twinkly eyes. Nothing unusual there either. Settling down in one of the more comfortable chairs, the Potions Master cleared his throat softly.  
  
"Albus, so far I have tolerated your interference in my student's love life. However, you must know that his mental state is not up for much more at the moment. Whatever else you're planning should be abandoned until Draco can become more acclimated to his new situation."  
  
"Really, my dear boy! Why do you always assume that I'm 'up to something'?"  
  
"Because you are, you old coot! Every year, you've got a new and improved way of driving me up the wall. I had hoped that with the Dark Lord gone, you would take a semester's break, but now there's this Veela curse to deal with. Just do me one favor, please Albus? Leave me out of your schemes..."  
  
"Severus, I would do nothing to hurt you. Have no fear for your life on that account. But you cannot begrudge an old man attempting to see those he loves happy and satisfied."  
  
"Er... that's not an answer."  
  
"It is a form of the truth."  
  
"Remind me to resign."  
  
"Yes, dear boy. Later."

~ * ~

  
  
"So, what you're saying is that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the King and Queen of Ice, will be completely on our side?"  
  
"Well, once they know who my mate is, yes. I haven't been in much of a state for correspondence lately."  
  
"Right... Want to send them a quick note while you're lucid?"  
  
"Now? I suppose I could, but why hurry? It's a beautiful evening, we've had a wonderful meal, and there's no homework to deal with yet. Let's just... get to know each other some."  
  
"Sure, I guess. Oh, you wanted to hear about the Dursleys. But after that bit about vengeance and all, I'm not so sure it's a good idea."  
  
"Love, you've got to tell me eventually."  
  
Sigh. "Fine. But remember, as much as I dislike them, they're all the family I've got left. No permanent damage to the Muggles, Draco!" Harry watched his almost-but-not-yet mate struggling with himself. After much internal debate, the blond finally nodded acceptance. "Alright then. Here goes... Um, bear in mind that I don't tell this story often, so it might come out jumbled a bit."  
  
"Say it however you need, Harry. Just get it over with."  
  
"Yeah, anyways... Dumbledore and McGonagall brought me to the Dursleys the night my parents were killed, leaving me and a note explaining the circumstances on the front doorstep. The next morning, all hell broke loose. Aunt Petunia, that's my mum's sister, screamed like a banshee, and tried to force her husband into dumping me in an orphanage somewhere. Uncle Vernon said no, probably because he thought he'd get paid for taking me in, and they argued a bit more. Eventually they agreed to keep me, but hide the evidence that I was there. They shoved me in the cupboard under the stairs, where I slept till my first Hogwarts letter arrived."  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Not even close to the good parts yet, Draco." Snicker. "Everyone used to tease me about being short and skinny. Well, wouldn't you be? Every time something odd happened, whether it was my untrained magic or just coincidence, I was locked in the cupboard without food. Up to three weeks at a time. Just before my fourth birthday, Petunia taught me how to cook and clean, which I still have to do whenever I'm there for the holidays. They didn't really abuse me physically much. Most of it was verbal, and neglect. But y'know? It doesn't matter anymore. Voldie's dead, this is our last year, and I never have to go back again. They're relatives, even if I don't like them one bit, and I don't want them to die or anything. It's sorta like that old mixed blessing/curse: May the gods keep them happy, healthy and safe... far away from me!"  
  
Harry's snicker brought the part-Veela out of his daze. In truth, all Draco saw was red, and it took every ounce of his concentration to _not_ locate those damned Muggles and dole out some justice. Seeing the torment on the blond's face, Harry took both of his hands and squeezed softly.  
  
"Hey, it's fine, really. Draco? Draco! Snap out of it, please? Gods, you're about to freak, aren't you? Er, what to do... Oh! Got it!"  
  
Pulling the Slytherin into his arms, Harry's lips found their match, gently mapping his mate's mouth. Pale hands wrapped around his torso, holding on for dear life. From somewhere nearby, soothing music calmed the Veela's temper.   
  
When they finally came up for breath, Harry whispered, "You alright now?"  
  
"Yeah, I will be. And thank you."  
  
"For what? It's my fault you got so pissed off in the first place."  
  
"Yes, but... do you remember me saying that you are my balance?"  
  
"Um... yeah."  
  
"Ok, this is what I meant. I can't control my rage right now, but you've got a stronger will than I do, and you can keep me in check. Like you just did. I should also thank you for kissing me instead of slapping me. That would have been almost as effective."  
  
"I promised not to actively hurt you, remember? Gryffie's honor!"  
  
"Yeah, but thanks all the same. Um..."  
  
"Spit it out, Dray."  
  
"Hrmph! A Malfoy doesn't spit! Oh, right.. I was going to ask... Would you kiss me again like that?"  
  
Taking the blushing blond's face between his hands, Harry looked deep into those grey-blue eyes. "Yes, I think I can manage that." And their lips came together once more.

~ * ~

  
  
Many miles from Hogwarts (in a galaxy far away, known as Liverpool), Sirius Black responded to a rapping on his chamber door.  
  
"What the hell? Albus' bird! Come on in, Fawkes, and I'll get you some water and biscuits. What have you got for me tonight, eh? Hrm... Interesting. Yeah, I'll need to visit Harry at school soon. Wait a second for the reply. Great, there you are, and thanks!"

~ * ~

  
  
"So what you're saying is that Ginny has been seeing Colin Creevey to keep herself out of the dating circuit? I can see where no one would want to go out with her after being mauled by that... Oh alright, I'll be nice to the git."  
  
"And yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. They aren't really much of a match, other than the mutual hero-worship thing. Especially since Colin is gay as a lacy pink Quidditch uniform."  
  
"Oh bad mental image, Hermione."  
  
"Sorry, but it's accurate. Anyways, I think we should have a group outing to Hogsmeade this weekend, and make sure Colin and his camera get left behind. That way Blaise and Ginny can test the waters. Now, who else should be included on this jaunt?"  
  
"Why not invite all of Harry's dormmates?"  
  
"Pansy, dear, you are losing it. Why not simply ask Seamus if he's interested?"  
  
"Erk, you knew?!"  
  
"From the way you two are always making eyes at each other, this is no secret."  
  
"Oh my. I hope Mum hasn't heard... Her Howlers are almost in league with Molly Weasley's."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"No kidding. Try living with that."

~ * ~

  
  
"Hey Ron?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm gonna ask your sister to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."  
  
"Really? Ok. At least that'll give Colin a chance to find a boyfriend finally."  
  
"You aren't mad? I figured you for the type to pull the whole 'big brother' routine."  
  
"Yeah, I tried it once. Only once. Ginny can take care of herself. Um, maybe I should let you figure it out on your own, but Ginny's learned different tricks from each of her six older brothers, and can body slam Hagrid if needs be. Just thought I'd warn you."  
  
"Oh wow! I love a girl with spirit."  
  
"Wipe up the drool, Blaise."

~ * ~

  
  
A muffled voice in the dark -- "Love, if you don't stop now, I won't be able to control myself much longer."  
  
"Who says I want you to?"  
  
Gasp! "Alright, you have my undivided attention. Explain please, before someone gets hurt."  
  
"Dray... You can't fight this compulsion, and maybe deep down you don't even want to. Well, you weren't the only one who noticed an attraction _before_ your Inheritance, alright? I... just had to make sure."  
  
"Oh Merlin, Harry, I don't know what to say. After all the headaches..."  
  
"Sshhh, it's ok, really. Hey, let's take it one step at a time, and see where it leads us, alright?"  
  
"Out here in the gardens isn't exactly perfect either. What if Filch shows up?"  
  
Both young men share a shudder of revulsion, before slipping back into each other's arms.

~ * ~

  
  
"Hey Pansy... How long have the boys been gone?"  
  
"Well, I know Blaise and Ron are still out on the pitch. They're discussing how to hold try-outs or something. So you must mean Draco and Harry."  
  
"Yeah, those would be the ones." Eyeroll.  
  
"They headed down to the kitchen a couple of hours ago, but if Harry's finally being nice about things, then maybe Dray's appetite has come back. Leave them be for now. If they aren't back by curfew, we'll get Snape to scare them senseless."  
  
"Gotcha. Now, what do you suggest Ginny wear to keep Blaise's attention?"  
  
"Er, a brown sack? Honestly, it won't matter. He's crazy for the gingersnap."

~ * ~

  
  
For many people, old habits die hard... or persist in surviving after repeated assassination attempts.  
  
Dumbledore's meddling. Snape's spying. McGonagall's hatred of certain balls of yarn. Filch's... entire view of existence.  
  
And Sirius Black's pleasure in running across wide expanses of lawn in his animagus form.

~ * ~

  
  
Ron tried to be a good brother, he really did. Helping his baby sister's love life (usually, by staying out of the way) in this instance. He was hardly prepared to dodge the multiple hexes and curses thrown his way by his normally lovable sibling.  
  
"How dare you interfere in my relationships, you insufferable prat?! Get out of my sight, before you miss some very vital parts of your body!"  
  
Racing back out the portrait wall, Ron runs head first into Blaise. The bastard had the audacity to snicker at his plight.  
  
"Hey now, I was trying to do you a favor. If all you're gonna do is laugh at me, you can just capture the little brat yourself."  
  
"Mister Weasley, I am a Slytherin. Cunning and ambition are in my blood. To woo the hand of your fair sister, I must simply be my normal, charming self."  
  
"Right. And Vincent Crabbe does a good Pamela Anderson impersonation."

~ * ~

  
  
Eventually, the Gryffindor and Slytherin Seekers had to come up for air. With much regret, their lips broke apart, sighing softly against each other's mouths.  
  
"Harry, I've... Gods, I can't explain it! That was..."  
  
"Incredible."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dray, er, I hope you don't expect me to be _untouched_ or anything."  
  
"After what I saw with you and the Weasley twins? I'd say that's unlikely."  
  
"Ok, good. I haven't messed around with half the school or anything, but... Your Veela temper won't go off every time someone touches me, will it?"  
  
"It might, depending on how they touch you."  
  
"Damn. Guess I need to warn a few people."  
  
"How many is 'a few'?"  
  
"Um... you don't need to know. Really."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"I refuse to answer that question on the grounds that I might incriminate myself."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
" _NO!_ But I should be able to take your mind off it."  
  
"Mmm, that you can."

~ * ~

  
  
Charging up the front steps, Sirius bounded happily inside the castle. He hadn't seen his godson since the end of July for Harry's birthday and was quite anxious to visit with the lad.   
  
After years of practice, the animagus easily bounded up to the Headmaster's Tower, forgetting about the gargoyles barring the way. He came to a screeching halt just inches from a snout-on collision. Grumbling about paranoid old wizards, he transformed back to human and asked the guardians to tell the Headmaster of his arrival.  
  
Moments later, the stone creatures moved aside to let him pass.

~ * ~

  
  
"Hey Ginny, weren't you a bit rough on your brother? He was only trying to help."  
  
"Oh Colin, I know his intentions were good, but I can't let him butt into my private life. And besides, who knows which poor sap he's trying to fix me up with this time."  
  
"Yeah, last time it was Neville. I feel sorry for him still..."  
  
"Nev is a sweetheart, but really... He can't look me in the eye just to say hello."  
  
"Well, maybe you should snoop around and see who Ron had in mind, just in case."  
  
"Nah, if the guy is that serious about his interest, he'll find a way to speak with me. Without Ron's interference."

~ * ~

  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione and Pansy had finally located a certain book on attraction spells and potions.  
  
"Are you sure we should do this?"  
  
"Getting cold feet, Granger?"  
  
"No, but what happens if they're already attracted to each other? Won't these spells make it worse?"  
  
"In theory. I suppose we should wait and see... Won't be as much fun, but we don't want to have another Veela-style reaction on our hands. I suspect even Dumbledore might frown on that."

~ * ~

  
  
_It's so strange. All these years we've fought and screamed at each other, and now look at us. He's really sorta sweet, and Merlin he looks good! I could wake up next to this face for the rest of my life, and love every minute of it. He won't ever cheat on me, or hurt me, or leave me..._  
  
Harry's thoughts somewhat mirrored his mate's. Caught in a loose embrace, the prospective lovers slowly explored each other with careful caresses and soft kisses.  
  
_I can't believe he's finally kissing me! Gods, he feels perfect in my arms... Would he let me sleep beside him tonight? What'll our children look like? I've got to write Mum and let her know soon._

~ * ~

  
  
"Albus, what in hell is this mongrel doing here? I'm fairly certain that the Board of Governors would frown on you taking in any more strays."  
  
"Now Severus, you know Sirius is welcomed here as a guest."  
  
"Yeah Snape, I'm here to visit Harry. A little bird told me that he's got some good news."  
  
"Dammit Albus, they haven't had a chance to get used to each other yet. What possessed you to bring such a volatile distraction here **_now_**?!"  
  
"Calm yourself, dear boy. I'm sure Harry and Draco can explain everything. Sirius, your godson is in the rose gardens now, having a late dinner, I suspect. When you're ready, ask a house elf to show you to your guest rooms."  
  
"Thanks! Bye Albus. Bugger off, Snape."  
  
As the door closed behind the animagus, Severus covered his face with his hands. "Why, Albus? You know the history between us. Why must you constantly throw me into situations with that... that... insufferable cretin!" And shoving out of his chair, the Potions Master stormed back to his peaceful dungeon hide-away.  
  
Watching the younger wizard leave, Dumbledore answered the rhetorical question: "Simple, my dear boy. You are miserable, and I believe Sirius to be the solution. Once upon a time, you thought much the same..."

~ * ~

  
  
Ron shoved his Slytherin friend in the general direction of the gaggle of sixth years loitering outside the Great Hall. "Now's your best chance. Go talk to her before she heads off to bed."  
  
"But... she's got reinforcements surrounding her!"  
  
"Just ask to speak with her in private, you dolt."  
  
"Argh, don't do this to me, Weasley."  
  
"Too late, she's noticed you."  
  
"Oh Merlin help me."

~ * ~

  
  
"Pansy dear, I see Seamus looking this way. Why don't you say something to him, or smile at him, or something... other than staring at your shoes."  
  
"Shut up, Granger. In the civilized world, ladies are taught to let the gentlemen make the first move."  
  
"Well, you just canceled out your love interest. He wasn't raised in the same world as you, silly. And we're still teenagers anyways."  
  
"Just... leave it. If he's interested, he'll let me know."  
  
Sigh. "Crossing the boundaries of Sly/Gryff rivalry isn't going to start like this." Frustrated silence. "Fine, I'll handle it then." Raising voice to call, "Oh Seamus, come over here for a minute?"  
  
"Dammit Hermione, that's mean!"

~ * ~

  
  
Harry brushed a delicate strand of silver-blond hair out of Draco's face, cradling his cheek. "Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself," Slytherin's Prince said, breathlessly.   
  
"We should probably head inside soon. It's close to curfew, and we don't want detentions this early in the year."  
  
"I guess. Besides, we can always pick up where we left off back in our common room... Or..."  
  
"Complete your sentences, Dray."  
  
"Or we could go on to bed... I'd really like to fall asleep in your arms."  
  
Mushy or not, Harry practically melted at the sweet request. "I think I might like that. Ready then?"  
  
Draco nodded, taking his mate's hand once more. Standing together, the two Seekers began their trek back into the school. Turning one final corner in the rose gardens, a large black dog barreled at them, barking madly. Before either young man could draw their wands, their canine attacker had knocked Harry over and was...   
  
... Slobbering all over him.  
  
Harry pushed the animagus off his body and grinned up at his companion. "Draco, I'd like you to meet my godfather, Sirius Black. Don't mind him -- he's usually much less furry. Sirius, this is Draco Malfoy. He's... um..." A quick glance at his future mate's face showed how important these introductions were for the Malfoy heir. "Draco is my boyfriend, and possibly more. Now be nice, transform, and shake his hand. I doubt Dray's got flood insurance on his robes."

~ * ~

  
  
Hermione deserted her Slytherin friend to Seamus' tender mercies about the same time Ron was pushing Blaise at his sister. The couple met several feet away, watching their friends make fools of themselves. It was always good for a laugh to see normally-confident Slytherins nervously toying with their robes, stuttering and stammering like twelve year olds.  
  
Taking his girlfriend's hand, Ron pulled her into a soft hug, whispering in her ear, "Hey 'Mione, I love you."  
  
Pleased but surprised, the Head Girl returned the sentiment. "I love you too, Ron. But... why tell me now?"  
  
"Oh, just watching everyone else having troubles with their love lives got me thinking. I'm really grateful that you put up with me, and I'm crazy about you. No matter how much we fight and tease each other. Don't forget it, ok?"  
  
"Sure, Ron... Same goes for me."   
  
She placed her hands on either side of his face, pulling him close for a long, wet, messy kiss. When they finally broke apart, the students nearby applauded heartily, earning twin blushes.

~ * ~

  
  
Let it be known that I am **_not_** a SS/SB shipper -- under normal circumstances, I would never even think of putting those two together. But seeing as how this is a fanfic, there's nothing really "normal" going on, so there you have it. May the gods forgive my blasphemy.

~ * ~

  
  
Storming through the castle once more, Severus spent several minutes coming up with new and improved ways of torturing his employer to death. _And of course, the remains would go into a Cheering Potion. At least the old coot is good for something._  
  
His trajectory was, to all observers, random and chaotic, but within short order he found himself out in the rose gardens, a silent witness to his childhood nemesis' attempts at bathing two seventh year wizards in canine saliva. _Pity. Since Draco is now stuck with the brat, I just can't bring myself to insult him as often. And this would have been the perfect opportunity for some bestiality humor... Ah well._  
  
"Black, I am quite certain that, if you wish to speak with your godson, it would work best for you to remove your flee-ridden carcass so that he might find the required breath for conversation."  
  
At his words, two startled teens and a bristling animagus turned, open-mouthed. _Yes, the simple pleasures in life are the best._ Waving his wand across the trio, Severus cleaned and dried the younger men. He was somewhat amused to see that they still held hands, even after being assaulted by the mongrel-from-hell.  
  
"While normally, I would be delighted by your silence... This little reunion should be moved into the castle as soon as possible. Undoubtedly, Mr. Potter has many explanations to offer his... godfather. And Mr. Malfoy, have you yet sent word to your parents?"  
  
Draco blushed. Harry blushed, and began stammering apologies. Sirius drooled. Nothing unusual there.

~ * ~

  
  
Watching their two Slytherin friends, normally so reserved and refined, stutter and fluster over their respective crushes provided vast entertainment for Ron and Hermione. They sat back and watched Blaise attempt conversation with Ginny, still surrounded by her gaggle of Gryffindor girl friends. Pansy was fairing only slightly better, since all of Seamus' buddies had run for the hills, but she had barely managed to get past a few 'hi there's.  
  
Quietly calling out for Collin to join them, Hermione asked him to find his camera and record as much of the twin scenes of unnerved Slytherin seduction for posterity. As soon as Pansy and Blaise saw the pictures, they would be dead -- but at least they would have it on film first.

~ * ~

  
  
After much shuffling of feet and paws, the quartet finally made it back to the Veela suite. Shutting the portrait firmly behind him, Severus surveyed his victims.   
  
Two seventeen year olds, both embarrassed and stuck in tight-lipped silence. Check.  
  
One escaped convict, currently confused and becoming moreso by the minute. Check.  
  
Life was good.  
  
"Now that we have the requisite privacy, perhaps Black would care to join the rest of us in human form. Draco, call for refreshments -- this should prove to take some time in explanations. Potter, do stop muddling about -- where is your hospitality?"  
  
Inwardly smirking at the instant compliance, the Potions Master watched his students rush to do his bidding. Young Malfoy pulled a cord near their desks, speaking quietly to a house elf. The infernal Boy-Who-Refused-to-Die spoke softly to his mutt, urging him to transform. All in all, a decent half hour's work.   
  
Taking a position on one of the couches, Severus watched the other three wizards flounder in their nervousness. "As amusing as it is to see the three of you performing an a capello version of musical chairs, perhaps more would get accomplished if you would **_SIT DOWN!_** "  
  
_Ah, more instant compliance. Just look at them shiver at my commands. Yes, I love teaching at times like these._   
  
At his order, Harry and Draco ceased their awkward pacing and sat abruptly on the same couch, nearly ending up on each other's laps. Sirius transformed back into human, seating himself across from his godson.  
  
"Now would someone tell me just what in Merlin's name is going on? Albus called me back here for some important news, then told me to ask Harry. When I find my godson, he's lip-locked with the kid who gave him hell for the past six years. And now Snape's here, in what seems to be private student quarters, acting as if he has the right to nose into the whole thing." Turning to face his best friend's son, Sirius studied Harry's face intently for a moment. "Harry, what's happening around here lately? Are you under some sort of curse, or love potion?"  
  
Looks were exchanged between the two teens, a silent communication that lasted only seconds. The message was clear to both adults, however -- Harry would deal with his belligerent guardian, at least until wands were drawn.  
  
"Siri, I don't know how to tell you this without you blowing up. So promise me now, will ya? Just sit there and listen till I'm done please?"  
  
"If it's that bad, shouldn't Dumbledore be here?"  
  
"No, no! He already knows what's going on, and it isn't _bad_ at all... Just... stranger than a snake wearing suspenders."  
  
"Er, ok... I'll try to hold all comments till the question/answer phase of the lecture."  
  
A quick grin. "Thanks! Right then, er, Draco here is part-Veela, and his sense of... whatever it is Veelas feel to find their lifemates... it started going off a few weeks ago. The day I went to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Anyways, it seems that this sense of whatever picked me for his mate. And before you explode, it's... alright. I think we can work it out. He's not like he used to be, Siri. I can't say I love him, yet, but we... get along pretty good now."  
  
"Mr. Black, I wouldn't hurt Harry now. My blood won't let me, and my heart would shatter if I did anything to cause him pain." Draco reached over, taking his mate's hand between both of his own. "They say that love changes people, but I always used to laugh at the concept of love. Now I can see what those sonnets and poems mean when they talk about loving someone with every breath you take, falling asleep with their name on your lips, waking up in a great mood just knowing that you'll see them again."  
  
"Wow Dray, that's corny. Beautiful too, but corny. Do you really?"  
  
"Yeah, all that and more."  
  
"Jeez. That's so much more romantic than 'His eyes are as green as a fresh-pickled toad.' Wanna give lessons to Ginny?"  
  
"Er no, my romantic side can only be directed at you, sorry. Leave Ginny to Blaise for now."

~ * ~

  
  
Oblivious to their adult visitors, the young couple continued their light-hearted banter. But on the other couches, dark glare met darker glare.  
  
_Why in Salazar's seventh hell did Albus have to call Black here? Now? Every time he enters the castle, it brings back all the old hurt, magnifying it tenfold._  
  
And...  
  
_What was Dumbledore thinking, having Snape monitor two lovers? That greaseball doesn't know what being in love is like. He couldn't, not after treating me like he did in school._

~ * ~

  
  
Dobby arrived bearing a huge tray, overflowing with drinks and treats. By the Headmaster's orders, he took note of the general atmosphere, greatly pleased that no broken bones or blood was visible yet. 

~ * ~

  
  
With one arm around his almost-mate, Harry nibbled on a tuna salad sandwich. The pleasant chatter he'd shared with the Veela had dwindled down to occasional comments, which gave them both time to watch the sparks passing between their two older guests.   
  
Leaning his head on Draco's shoulder, he nuzzled his lips against the blond's ear, whispering softly, "It looks like they either want to kill each other or kiss each other. Should we try to help out?"  
  
"I've got something in my bedroom that we could add to their pumpkin juice, if you like. But with their current level of... _energy_ ... we won't want to stick around after it starts working."  
  
"Yeah, that's a picture I don't need stuck in my head. Want to sleep in my bed tonight?"  
  
Gasp. "Really? I... I'll try really hard not to..."  
  
"Relax Dray, I understand. We'll snuggle, and kiss, and if anything happens after that... Who knows? I can't picture myself being bonded for life to anyone yet, but I... don't want to resist anymore. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Yeah. Harry?"  
  
"What love?"  
  
"I'm nervous too."  
  
"Oh Draco. Look, neither of us has ever had to deal with this sort of thing before. The best we can do is help each other get through it, right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Alright then. I might not know what's going on all the time, but I promise not to panic too often, and I'll be here if you need me. How's that?"  
  
"Thanks Harry. I.. I do love you."  
  
Blush. "Yeah, I can feel it too. Don't know if it's love for me yet, but I like you, and damn you're hot. Er... question?"  
  
"Sure, if I know the answer."  
  
"The bonding... does it cover all sex, or just penetration?"  
  
"Hmm. Mum told me that the connection was made while we're joined, which is her way of saying penetration. Whatcha got in mind?"  
  
"Oh well, there's other things we can do then, right? Without having to worry about the bond kicking in so soon..."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Oh! OH! Hell yeah! Bed? **_NOW?!_** "  
  
Chuckle. "Calm down, cutey. Let's get the old folks drugged first, alright?"  
  
"Sure, whatever you want. Do you want them to talk through their problems, or to fall over themselves ripping off cloths for hours of mad, passionate sex?"  
  
"Er, bad mental image there."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Somewhere in the middle, I think. They both really need to get laid, but I'd like them to be awake and dressed before we get up in the morning. Oh, and bring back some lube if you've got it. Neither one of them is likely to carry it with them."  
  
"Right-o."

~ * ~

  
  
Twin sighs from two tired-but-happy teens.  
  
"Harry, that was incredible. And I think, maybe, that I can hold off on mating now. Something clicked inside me just then... It's like my sanity came back into focus."  
  
"Yeah. I sorta felt it too... But Dray..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"That same something clicked for me too. I don't want to wait for the bonding anymore."  
  
"Omigod Harry, are you sure?!"  
  
"Well, no, but I doubt I'll ever be _sure_. All I know is that this is right, whatever's happening with us." Taking the blond's hand, Harry pulls him in for a deep kiss. "Draco Malfoy, would you be mine? To love and laugh with and hold, in good times and bad?"  
  
"Hell yes! Harry, my love, my mate, would you be mine? Till the stars burn out and the world's gravitational field reverses?"  
  
Snickering together, the young couple exchanged light kisses.  
  
"Wonder what's going on with the old people?"

~ * ~

  
  
Meanwhile, back at the ranch... er, wrong scenario... back in the common room:  
  
"Black, you must realize that this changes nothing. You've got years worth of abuse and neglect to make up for."  
  
"Me?! What about your sarcasm and hatefulness?"  
  
"Retaliation, naturally. Never insult a Slytherin without expecting paybacks."  
  
"Merlin help me. Fine Snape, we'll just have some mutual makeup sessions. Want on top next time?"  
  
"Hmm, very well."

~ * ~

  
  
Ron's strong hand closed around Hermione's. The couple had watched their friends from the sidelines long enough.  
  
"Well Mione, m'dear, it would seem that everyone's paired off."  
  
"Yes, all our friends are finally settled."  
  
"So... "  
  
"...?"  
  
"I was just wondering... Y'know, we don't talk about 'after graduation' very often. But I'd hate to lose track of you, with all your big plans of apprenticeships and stuff."  
  
"Ron love, you're starting to babble."  
  
"Sorry. What I mean... Hermione, would you, one day in the far future, after all your degrees and everything, possibly want to marry me?"  
  
"Oh Ron! I didn't think you'd ever ask me."  


~ *THE END* ~


End file.
